Why didn't you leave me?
by Writing with my phase
Summary: Rukia's father had abused her ever since she was 3. By the age for 13 Rukia finds herself running away and crashing into a orange haired teen Will continue from there! Complete  kinda sucks btw this is an old completed story go ahead if you want to though
1. Father?

I'm already having writers block on my first fanfic so i decided to post my second fan fic!

ok so Summary: Rukia is 3 years old at the start. Her mother died in murdered by her father. Rukia was starting to get abused by her father ever since then and so did her sister. Hisana moved away eventually getting married with Byakuya. By age 13 Rukia finds herself running away from her father planning to murder her with his friends. She runs for hours until she crashes into a orange haired teen who keeps her safe in his tree house.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rukia nor Ichigo or hisana or Ishinn NOT ANYTHING RELATED TO BLEACH... *goes to a corner and crys*

* * *

January 21 1996

"night mommy!" a little raven haired girl yelled to her mother.

The said woman looked down to her child and smiled "good night little angel," she replied.

'I can't believe she's 3' her mother thinks as she walks off to her room.

"Hisanee?" said the little girl to her big sister who perked up from a table with paperwork on it

"Hey Rukia-nee" she replied with a small smile on her lips. As Hisana (Hisanee) was about to tuck the little girl so called Rukia they heard a scream come from their mother's room.

"Mom!" Hisana screamed. No one answered. Hisana gulped and ran to the kitchen saying a little "be right back".

Rukia got up and walked in front of her mother's room curious on what lie ahead.

She heard thumping and a glass breaking her mother was screaming. Suddenly it stopped, Rukia was about to touch the door handle until the door opened by her father looking murderous.

Hisana ran in front of them in a flash and carried off Rukia to their room. Hisana locked the door and started breathing hard.

Rukia looked at her not understanding other than this means trouble… and a lot of it.

Hisana cried and held to Rukia for the rest of the night.

Little did Rukia know she lost her mother only seconds before.

* * *

November 2002 Rukia's point of view

I walked home in the snow inside my uniform… alone. I took a turn to my block and sighed it takes a lot to hide my bruises on my skin.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and kneeled for a second and prayed asking god to please not let my dad be home at least for today.

I stopped got up and walked the rest of the way. I opened my door and my head peered in "hello?" I asked as I smelt cooking which is something my dad would never do.

I didn't know what was going on until I walked into the kitchen and everything i felt turned into happiness for once

"HISANEE!" I screamed and everything in my body screamed in joy

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I asked… ok screeched she looked at me and smiled "I wanted to visit before I go back with byakuya-sama" I smiled

my sister got married and left the house and I was left here alone with my abusive father.

"I'M HOME!" Hisana's and my eyes widened as I ran to open the window for her motioning her to go over it and run.

She nodded jumped over and looked at me with eyes that said 'come with me please' I shook my head and motioned her to go.

She sighed and ran for it, I stared at the window I looked back to see my father their bottle of beer in hand slurring on his words

"Come here Rukia Chan" he said in a sickening voice. I couldn't speak.

Today is just another day with more pain.

* * *

January 21 2005 5:00 am

"F-father?" I asked scared for my life I heard he brought his friend over today and I know that something's going to happen to me if I stay.

"Hello Rukia Chan" he said in his now normal sick voice. He was holding a bottle of beer and a knife on the other "Wait here Rukia ChanI'll bring my friends up here and then me and my friends 'share' the 'fun'"

My eyes widened as he went out the door. I ran to my back pack grabbed everything I could opened the window and rushed out.

My heart was thumping and I could only hear it. I slipped off the roof and ran. "SHE ESCAPED… GET HER..! SHE RAN OVER HERE" I heard screams

and covered my ears as tear drops made it out of my eyes I shook my head and ran into a forest.

I never lost my energy that was needed to run away from those men and the more I ran the less I heard them.

I shook my head once again 'They will follow me ' I told myself I continued to run for what seemed 3 hours or more.

I stopped abruptly and lost all my energy and sat beside a tree Crying .

* * *

Unknown Point of view (you'll find out REALLY fast)

I sat on my tree house. I groaned I'm 13 for god sakes why does my father have to 'oh so jollily push me' in here.

I sighed once more until I heard someone running. My head peered out the window and saw nothing.

I sat back at my cabin and felt the hairs on my arm stand up when I suddenly heard crying.

I got up and climbed down my tree house. The forest one place anyone could get lost into

"HELLO!" I screamed then I heard sniffing it felt like someone wanted to say something.

I ran a hand through my hair awkwardly. Until I saw something black "is that you with black… something?"

I couldn't make out what it was since it was dark.

A snort came with a little sniffling "I-it's my hair *sniffle* idiot" said a female voice that seemed still to be crying.

A small girl with black hair and blue eyes with a violet outlining her eyes were puffy from crying and she seemed to weak at the moment. We heard a yell and her eyes widened

"R-run!" she yelled at me pointing to my tree house.

"Not unless you come with me" I said looking at her panicking form

"FINE! JUST GO, NOW!" she yelled trying to be quiet. I nodded and handed my hand to her.

The next thing I knew is she was shivering in my hands silently crying while there were footsteps under our tree house.

* * *

Rukia's point of view after she yells at orange haired Ichigo

"FINE! JUST GO NOW!" I screeched at him as he offered a hand.

I blushed lightly and took it as he headed me to his tree house. He didn't see the blush…thank god.

I could still feel tears going down my face. We both sat there as far as possible from each other, I was hugging my knees up to my chest while he sat there scratching his head awkwardly.

I smiled lightly as I already noticed it was a habit of his to scratch his head.

"SHE WENT OVER HERE!" I heard a male scream and my smile turned into a frown as I started to shiver.

He looked at me and mouthed 'want me to come over to you?' I shook my head as he got closer to me and put arms around me.

I looked up and he wasn't looking at me as if avoiding something.

Until he let one of his cheeks visible and he was way red. I shivered and stayed quiet.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but next thing I know I wake up in the same position.

I blushed lightly and slowly peeled myself off of… he never told me his name.

I poked him and he just muttered something, I frowned and poked him again.

* * *

3rd person

Ichigo groaned at the pokes he was getting, while Rukia kept on poking him until she had enough and huffed.

Rukia stood up lifted her foot and opened her mouth.

"WAKE UP" Rukia screamed kicking Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he sat up and rubbed his stomach

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he screamed back

"WELL IF YOU WOKE UP I WOULDN'T OF KICKED YOU" Rukia retorted at him.

She sighed and mumbled a "never mind" and sat back down.

"You don't have a place to stay do you," Ichigo asked looking at Rukia.

She shook her head and sighed "I've lived with my dad as long as I can remember," Rukia said.

Ichigo looked at her "What about your mother?" Ichigo said wondering why she didn't mention it.

Suddenly Rukia felt horrible as she remembered the night her mother died

* * *

'_Why is mommy gone Hisanee what do you mean?' little Rukia asked her sobbing sister._

_ 'Rukia… promise me something don't cry when I tell you this, I can't stand to see you cry' Hisana said to her sister._

_ Rukia nodded as Hisana leaned down 'Mommy is dead…" Hisana mumbled as Rukia's eyes slowly started to get tears. 'What…?' _

* * *

Rukia shook her head and looked at Ichigo who was staring at her.

"My mother…" she said slowly "died" she ended without wanting to tell him her father killed her.

Ichigo nodded in understanding, Rukia was surprised normally people would pity her until he answered the question why he didn't pity her

"my mom died too when I was 8" Rukia nodded, then smiled lightly at Ichigo

"thank you for helping me…" Ichigo shook his head "no problem," he said.

"So uh… you should stay with me and my dad we would be happy to have to you here." Ichigo mumbled scratching his head but Rukia heard him with eyes wide.

"R-really?" she asked unsure "yah" he replied smiling a little 'since when did I smile?' Ichigo asked himself but pushed away the thought.

Rukia smiled then hugged him. She let go with many thank you's but she didn't notice he was stunned for a moment.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and lead her inside.

"HELLO MY DEAR BOY ICHI-" Ishinn stopped and starred at Rukia who looked a little scared at the man.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY! What's your name?" Rukia stared at him

"Rukia…" she said

"and your last name?" Ishinn said

"Ku-" Ichigo's father interrupted her

"Kurosaki!" Ishinn said hugging Rukia while her eyes were wide and looked at Ichigo, who shrugged.

"Err Kurosaki-san?" she asked confused.

"No need to be confused my dear third daughter!" Ishinn told Rukia patting her on the head.

Rukia was surprised the way this man acted

'nothing like my dad… except all the screaming' Rukia said to herself dryly.

"Dad Rukia needs somewhere to live men were following her…"Ichigo said to his father who stopped and looked at him

"you mean…" Ishinn asked unbelieving then looked at Rukia eyes wide.

"Just let me see your wounds Rukia-Chan" Ishinn said to the raven haired girl who let him check her wounds.

Ishinn studied her wounds and frowned "How can you have so many bruises?" He asked then looked up to the raven haired girl

"who did this to you?" 'MY FATHER' Rukia wanted to scream but couldn't.

She wanted to dearly but she couldn't and closed her eyes

"I-I'm clumsy" Rukia said looking at the doctor while a Ichigo was trying to get a look at Rukia.

"Rukia-Chan I need the truth" Ishinn said frowning.

Ichigo barely saw this side of his dad; he only sees it when his dad is operating or something.

"My… father" Rukia mumbled quietly while Ichigo shot up "YOUR FATHER!" Ichigo screamed getting a little angry.

Sure his dad tried to attack him but it never worked and now here is a girl who actually got beat up and she could land a pretty damn hard kick on him.

Ishinn looked at both young people and sighed "I should call the police…" he said going to the kitchen.

Rukia stayed there sitting and looked at Ichigo

"How long can I stay?" Rukia asked him

"For as long as you'd like Rukia" Ichigo said to her.

"By the way what's your name dandelion" Rukia said smirking at his frown.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Rukia covered a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Strawberry Kurosaki?" she giggled "that's a great name" she said sticking out her tongue while he glares at her

"it means HE WHO PROTECTS" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia still smiled 'I like this place it's been a while since I felt myself laugh and smile' she wanted to say it out loud but decided not to.

"so Ichi-kun~ what do you want to do?" Rukia asked while Ichigo ignored his nickname. He put up his fingers "number 1 find out where you're going to sleep" Ichigo said looking at her

"I could sleep in the couch"

"No"

"Your sisters room?"

"They are only 7"

"I can stay in… your room?" He stopped and looked at Rukia as if she was crazy

"Hell no" Rukia sighed

"Your closet" Rukia said looking at him plainly. Ichigo looked at her then nodded

* * *

Well yah it's weird but o well

Click the review button or else I'll let a hollow come eat you


	2. Worried for Ichigo

Holy…o_o… 5 reviews on this fanfic made me happy haha

So I decided to write up the 2nd one

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IF I DID RUKIA AND ICHIGO WOULD BE TOGETHER (AND INOUE AND ISHIDA… etc.)

* * *

Rukia explored around the house while Ichigo fought with his dad downstairs.

She went inside his room and looked around. His room was pretty plain nothing to big.

Rukia's eyes drifted to Ichigo's closet,

She walked up to it and opened it

But Rukia frowned when there were no pillows or anything to make her comfortable.

Rukia lifted up her hand suddenly and had the 'I have an idea!' face then dashed downstairs

"ICHIGO!" she screamed suddenly while Ichigo's father was about to kick him

Ichigo's face whipped around worried she hurt herself until a foot connected his face

"GOD DAMN IT OLD MAN!" Ichigo screamed at his father when he landed on the floor face first.

Rukia stared in awe on how Ichigo's father just hit him but it seemed like something normal.

"Err sorry for interrupting…" Rukia said taking her first step down the stairs.

"RUKIA-CHAN MY THIRD DAUGHTER DON'T HURT YOUR-SELF!" Ishinn yelled out of nowhere

Rukia lost balance and made an 'eep' noise from Ishinn's outburst and fell down the stairs.

Rukia shut her eyes tightly waiting for an impact but nothing happened.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Ichigo had caught her.

They stayed silent for a bit until Rukia started to blush.

Rukia opened her mouth then closed it and frowned at Ichigo

"YOU IDIOT I CAN HANDLE MYSELF WHAT IF I FELL ON YOU FULLY THEN YOU COULD OF... OF..!" she screamed whacking Ichigo

"OW! YOU MIDGET, YOU SHOULD SAY 'THANK YOU ICHIGO!'" Ichigo retorted to Rukia.

Rukia huffed and gave up getting up and dusting off the imaginary dust on her.

"Anyways I need a pillow Dandelion" Rukia said smirking at Ichigo's scowl.

Ichigo said nothing then pointed to a closet while Rukia smiled and walked to it.

What they didn't notice Ishinn was watching from the corner.

Ishinn frowned he knew very well who Rukia was and who her father was…and her mother.

"_**Heh yah I'm so happy I'm having another daughter." **_

_**Said a woman that had raven hair and violet eyes, smiling while looking over to Ishinn and his wife. **_

_**Masaki came from behind Ishinn smiling to the woman "Yah, now we are both pregnant Anika," **_

_**Ishinn looked around "Hey Anika where's your husband?" Ishinn asked looking at the woman**_

_**Anika looked at Ishinn and frowned "He has been much stressed lately…" Anika trailed off **_

_**Ishinn looked at her questioningly while Masaki stood biting her lip.**_

"_**My husband started to drink," Anika said sadly "it seems the more stressed he is the more he drinks"**_

_**Anika looked down "I'm scared sometimes; it can't be good for the baby…" Anika said frowning.**_

_**Her hand on her belly Anika looked down again and smiled sadly.**_

Ishinn looked at the so called baby yelling at his son, he smiled.

'What the hell were you thinking Niro…?' Ishinn asked Rukia's father

'You were such a good man," Ishinn frowned.

Ishinn shook his head; he couldn't tell Rukia she would be hurt again.

"OW ICHIGO THAT'S WHERE MY BRUISE IS YOU IDIOT" Rukia screamed at Ichigo

"WELL YOU HAVE…" Ichigo stopped And his eyes turned softer

"All over your body" Ichigo muttered Rukia smiled a bit but then frowned

_**Every day was the same. **_

_**Wake up to have to clean beer bottles around her father sleeping on the table.**_

_**Rukia sighed and would make her breakfast and took off.**_

_**School would go by eating lunch alone while everyone was talking not noticing she was bruised.**_

_**Once school was over she would walk home and lock herself in her room unless her father was home.**_

_**If he was Rukia gained at least 5 bruises on each part of my body as I stayed in my room crying silently**__._

'_The more I stay here the more I will be beaten and maybe even Ichigo will be in this.'_

Rukia couldn't find her voice anymore she looked at Ichigo.

"I-I have t-too go…" Rukia said looking at the door. She ran to the door opened it and left running.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled and ran after her. "What are you doing?" He screeched at her.

_**It was raining**_

"I… I can't let you be dragged into this…"Rukia mumbled her voice was lost looking at him.

She was remembering thing's she had forgotten

_**Her mom put her in bed smiling **_

"Rukia…" Ichigo said to her walking closer

_**Her mother sang to her petting her while her father stood at the door sober**_

"Stop… What if he kills you?" Rukia said horrified

_**Her mother smiles then turns to your father who smiles back and walk to her **_

"I don't care I'm here with you forever Rukia," Ichigo said walking closer

Rukia was shivering as she closes her eyes hugging herself

_**Both her parent stand in front of her as her father whispers something and her mother smiles**_

"No, no… mom please stays away from him don't smile…" Rukia said only able to see the flashback

Ichigo is now standing in front of her. Worried etched on his face

_**Her mother cheers and then looks at his worried expression… she says something to him and he shakes his head**_

"What are you saying? Why are you shaking your head mom? Dad?" Rukia said hysterically

Ichigo stretches his hand to her hoping she won't turn him down.

_**Her father takes out a beer bottle and offers it to her mom who looks angry and slaps him then walks away**_

Rukia opened her eyes and sees Ichigo standing in front of her shaking form "I-Ichigo?"

She takes his hand as he pulls her in for a hug. She let her knees give up and leans on Ichigo

"Why...? You must think I'm insane" Rukia said crying into his chest.

"I knew that when I met you… You midget" Ichigo said looking at her

"Are you even ready to take care of me for years? Huh!Why didn't you leave me!" Rukia yelled at him sniffing every once in a while.

Ichigo hugged her tighter "I'll be your friend and I'll never leave you I promise."

'You _promise_…' Rukia thinks hugging him tighter

"Good…" she sniffed "if you didn't you should have let me go" joking slightly but still sobbing.

Ichigo smiled lightly "come on" Ichigo said getting on one knee in front of a puffy eyed Rukia

"?" she questioned him when he sighed "Piggy back come on midget" 13 year old teen said

"Wait… you promise you will stay with me right?" Rukia questioned looking at him unsure

Ichigo stood up "Rukia I cross my heart through everything I will be there"

Rukia smiled tears still in her eyes "You better…" she said to him.

"Now where's *sniff* my piggy back" Rukia mumbled looking at him.

Ichigo got down as she climbed onto him. Ichigo blushed lightly knowing that this will become a habit very easily.

Rukia rested her head on his shoulder she shuddered as she remembered the way her father calls her

"_Rukia-Chan…" _

Rukia pushed the thought away. 'He's going to come after me…' she thought.

She looked down to Ichigo and smiled lightly 'This boy…' she closed her eyes.

Ichigo got to his house and looked at Rukia. He smirked at her sleeping form and whispered her name.

"Rukia… midget~" Ichigo said to her as she groaned and woke up. She looked at him and smiled.

"Get me some pillows it's 9." Ichigo nodded at her request, he put her on his bed and searched.

When Ichigo came back and got her 'bed' ready he looked at her and realized she fell asleep.

He looked at her softly and leaned down to whisper to her

"Rukia… I'll be here forever… I promise"

Ichigo sighed and looked at her. He smiled and went to his own bed

He lied down and started to close his eyes, His breathing became even as he lied there

Rukia opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo. She didn't really fall asleep she faked

'But it was worth it' she thought to herself.

_**She looked down at Ichigo and smiled lightly 'This boy…He is so different,'**_

"Ichigo if my father comes I'm sorry for getting you in this situation," she whispered quietly as she closed her eyes.

Both fell asleep and for the first time Rukia had a good dream.

* * *

UNKNOWN POV

"Do want the girl back or not Niro?" A I said to a black haired man with blue eyes

"Yes… But she fucking ran away" Niro swore again pissed off at his daughter.

"Then listen to what you will have to let her go for a long while" I said thinking to myself and grinned

I looked back at him "Then we grab her when she least expects it" I said to him.

"Do you promise to get her out of that…Kurosaki's house?" He asked.

I nodded "What? You can't face your old friend?" I asked smirking at him.

He growled at me but I shushed him "just remember this Rukia girl will be my property" I said sickeningly.

I smiled at my voice and looked at him. "Fine… just remember the money you owe me" He said to me

"Good..." I said to him "It will take a few years max… But we will be sending a few men sometimes to get her"

He nodded and looked at me.

* * *

"Rukia…" Ichigo said poking the said girl. She groaned then opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I have school" Ichigo said smirking at her.

"Why wake me up then?" Rukia asked scared of his answer.

"My dad signed you up now you're stuck in school with me" Ichigo said smirking at her.

"Hardy har, har Ichigo, is school really that bad?" I asked he raised a eyebrow at me.

"Never mind it is horrible" I said in bed. "Well morning I'm going back to sleep" I said

"No you're not, you're going to school Rukia" Ichigo said dragging her out of the closet

"Right now I wished you pitied me yesterday then I could sleep longer" I growled

"Lies… you're happy I gave you piggy back" Ichigo said smirking,

"Ichigo what if my dad's there at school?" she asked

"What if you dad comes here at my house?" Ichigo retorted.

"Fine… but don't you dare ditch me Ichigo or I swear" Rukia said giving up frowning.

Rukia grabbed her uniform and then looked at Ichigo

"Out or else I won't go" Rukia said while glaring at Ichigo, who frowned.

Ichigo walked out and waited for Rukia to come out.

Minutes passed until Rukia got out and met Ichigo outside.

"I have weird friends Rukia just a warning" He said to her

Rukia nodded at Ichigo

"Okay… I should probably get use to this at least I don't think my father is going to come anytime soon."

Ichigo looked at her "Then why did you use that as an excuse?"

Rukia glared at Ichigo who just stayed silent then scratched his head.

They walked to school together and when Ichigo went in with Rukia she noticed a lot of girls gaped at her.

Rukia sighed Ichigo is probably popular she rolled her eyes and sat beside him

That just got more gasps at her. Rukia's eyes twitched "Ichigo"

"She called kurosaki-kun Ichigo…! Who does she think she is!" murmurs went around the room

Ichigo turned to her "eh?" Ichigo said

"Girls keep glaring at me and its annoying just felt like I should tell you that" Rukia said crossing her arms.

Ichigo smirked "what can't handle people looking at you" he asked Rukia opened her mouth.

'He already forgot?'

"You know already why Ichigo" Rukia growled at him.

"Well then get used to it Rukia it will probably be for a loooonngg time" Ichigo said

"Can't believe I crashed into you instead of Byakuya would have been better…" I mumbled.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo growled feeling something tugging on his heart, of her talking of a guy.

"My sister's husband she left me alone a few years ago she begged me to come but I never did" Rukia whispered

Ichigo nodded the feeling going away.

"Good thing you whispered Rukia or else girls would be gaping MORE" he said to her.

Rukia smiled and met all of Ichigo's friends.

_For once in her life she felt like she fit in and her father wouldn't bother her for a long time! _

_

* * *

_

YES I FINISHED this chapter... sorry i started late and i was like hmmm i should just post what i have but then i rejected the idea and continued ._.

Anyways REVIEW :D I'll be happy if you did i mean if you don't you just made me cry )= (not really) but yah just review lol


	3. Kaien and the obssessed Noble

Wow… THANK YOU

So I'm writing chapter 3 now because I love you guys… now I feel happy

Time skip so Rukia and Ichigo are 15 now in high school

Will show flash backs of what has happened so far :3

Arizawa thank you for reviewing my first 2 fanfic I really appreciate it

For all the others who reviewed thank you! Now here's chapter 3 . BTW bolded italic is flash backs from like a year ago in this story Normal italics is just like something that happened no that long ago

or something special

* * *

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispered to his raven haired friend.

"Rukia…wake up…" Ichigo said to her sleeping form

"ICHIIIGGGOOOO WAKE UP!" Ishinn came out of no where

Rukia still didn't move, Snoring lightly

"How the hell can she sleep through your screams?" Ichigo murmured, his eye twitching

Ishinn walked up and looked her "she's awake" Ishinn said giving a toothy smile

Ichigo looked at his dad surprised he didn't try to kill him yet.

"Your dad is right now let me sleep" a female voice said.

Next thing Ichigo knows a pillow is thrown at him and his father jumps up and kicks his son's stomach

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Ichigo screamed at them throwing the pillow back at Rukia

She caught it and raised an eyebrow at him

"WHY DID YOU EVEN TEAM UP!" Ichigo once again screamed

"Heh you know me and your father live to bother you Ichigo" Rukia said smirking

Rukia sighed and laid back down "besides it's Saturday idiot you never wake me up"

Ichigo looked at her "yah I do like when you're screaming in your sleep" he growled as Ishinn made his way out

Rukia frowned " I have no memory of that" she said turning her face around crossing her arms

"You never let me sleep" Ichigo tried again Rukia then glared at him.

"Never mind why did you wake me up?" Rukia said looking for something inside the closet.

Ichigo looked at her "my friends wanted you to come to a party with us" he said plainly

Rukia snatched up her chappy doll and hugged it then looked at him making a 'oh' sound

Ichigo looked at her "why are you hugging a bunny?"

A pillow once again made it too Ichigo's face.

Rukia looked at him and smiled as he pushed the pillow away and glared at her.

'Why do you use things that scare me and make them funny?' she thought

'I mean…'

_**Her father was catching up to her as she ran to Ichigo.**_

_**Rukia looked behind her to see her father ready to kill her**_

_**Her eyes widened she tripped and looked at her father.**_

_**She looked back to Ichigo who was now on the ground bloody **_

"_**ICHIGO!" she screamed as tears formed in her eyes**_

_**She started to feel pains around her body**_

_**She screamed **_

"_Rukia…! Wake up!" Rukia's eyes snapped open to see Ichigo looking at her worried._

_Rukia grabbed Ichigo and hugged him sobbing on him._

"_It's… okay" he said trying to be comforting._

"_He… he killed you" Rukia said breathing heavily._

_Rukia felt his hands on her face to make her look at him _

"_I'm right here don't worry," Ichigo said giving her a rare smile_

"Rukia are you there?" Ichigo yelled shaking her as she returned to the normal world

"Uh yeah" she said looking at him. She sat down "so when's this party?" Rukia asked

"Today in about an hour or two" Ichigo said smirking at her expression

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT NOW I HAVE TO GET READY" she screamed running then opened her drawer getting a black dress.

Ichigo's face paled when he saw she was going to wear that 'dammit…' he thought to himself

Rukia later came out again with the black dress with something that seemed like a belt that goes with it.

Her dress went down

"So let's go?" she said to him trying to read his expression

"You are not wearing that!" Ichigo yelled dragging Rukia to her drawer.

"Why not Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia asked in an annoying high pitched voice

Ichigo flinched at her voice and turned back to her

"Because guys will flock around you! You look different than back when we were thirteen!" Ichigo yelled

Rukia raised an eyebrow she only grew a bit… she thought that at least

'Her legs a longer and more… mature her face is more different and her voice is a little lower pitched her hair little longer'

Ichigo thought to himself making a list of how she changed from 2 years ago.

"Calm down Ichigo you know I can defend myself" she said to him

Ichigo looked back at her and sighed as his eyes scanned her head to toe.

Ichigo blushed and turned his head "fine…" he mumbled letting go of Rukia

Rukia cheered and went to the washroom. While Ichigo stayed out waiting.

Once Rukia came out, yelling a "LET'S GO!" They both started to walk to the party.

"So… why are you coming to this party anyways you hate them" Rukia asked Ichigo curiously

Ichigo looked at her scratched his hair "_She's _there and asked me to come,"

Rukia frowned at Ichigo and turned her head

"_**K-kurosaki-kun?" a girl asked the 14 year old orange haired teen.**_

_**Ichigo turned his face to look at the girl "what's wrong ..?" **_

"_**I was wondering…" the girl trailed off Rukia then came up behind them without being noticed**_

"_**If you wanted to… go out… with me?" she said biting her lip.**_

_**Ichigo smiled at her lightly "sure I'll go" Rukia's mouth hang open while the girl jumped in joy**_

"You ok midget?" Ichigo asked the 'midget' beside him

"Yah I'm fine" Rukia said to Ichigo who knew she was lying but shrugged it off.

Once they got to the part the knocked on the door.

"Kurosaki-kun!" a girl yelled and hugged Ichigo while Rukia frowned at them.

"Heh hey" Ichigo greeted her as they walked in. Both Ichigo and the girl left Rukia standing alone.

"Hey Kuchiki!" a male voice said as Rukia turned her face to a person who looked A LOT like Ichigo

"Hey Kaien" Rukia said back starting to smile as everyone else danced.

"So… want to go dance? Or drink some punch?" Kaien asked casually.

Rukia looked at him and smiled "sure I'll have some punch" she replied

Kaien smiled and grabbed her hand leading her to the punch table

Ichigo and his (**A/N *cry*) **girlfriend *cough* were at the punch where Rukia and Kaien were going.

Ichigo glanced over to them to see Rukia's hand inside kaien's.

Ichigo growled quietly and looked back at his girlfriend.

"You ok Kurosaki-kun?" The girl asked Ichigo. Ichigo smiled down at her and nodded.

Rukia got there and waved at Ichigo but then got dragged off with Kaien and some punch.

Ichigo glared at kaien's back dragging Rukia away who seemed not to mind.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Niro, we are attacking tonight" I said to the black haired man who looked at me

He smirked "finally after two years I get my little _Rukia-Chan back" he said _

"She seems beautiful..." I muttered looking at a picture of her "there's only 3 year's age difference…"

I said "You better not forget the money for her " Niro said looking at me.

"I don't break a promise" I said 'Yes I do' I thought smirking.

"I'm a noble after I get Byakuya's little sister he'll have to suck up to me" I said

"Since his _wife died recently_ looking for little Rukia-Chan" I smirked at him.

"We will attack after they get drunk the punch is probably spiked" I smiled at myself.

"At midnight should be good,"

* * *

"So Kuchiki I have wanted to ask you something" Kaien said his eyes going around Rukia

Rukia looked at him curiously but let him talk to her.

"Do you want to go out?" Kaien asked taking a sip of his punch then smirking.

Rukia looked at him open mouthed but then closed it

She smiled "Sure Kaien I'll go out with you," Rukia said laughing feeling a little dizzy

Next thing Rukia knows Kaien pinned her to the wall.

Rukia's eyes widened at the way he looked at her. She tried to get him away

He wouldn't let her go Rukia remembered the look in his eyes from another person… a person about 3 years older

…Her father's friend that came when she was 13

"_**So this is Rukia-Chan?" said a 16 year old boy eyeing Rukia.**_

_**Her father smirked "Yes…noble" rukia's father replied to him.**_

_**Rukia was getting uncomfortable but didn't move in fear of being beaten.**_

_**She didn't dare say anything… not with her father around.**_

"I-I don't want too! Let me go Kaien!" Rukia yelled at him eyes darting to look for someone to help her.

"Come on we've known each other ever since you came with Ichigo that one day" Kaien said

"Your Ichigo's friend also why are you doing this!" Rukia screamed back at him struggling.

Kaien smiled and looked at her petting her hair "because you're beautiful" he said getting closer

Rukia shut her eyes tightly waiting for what would happen next until she heard a yell

Rukia opened her eyes to see an orange blur tackle down Kaien.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Ichigo yelled punching Kaien.

"Ichigo stop!" Rukia yelled pulling Ichigo away.

"Stop!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo again

Ichigo looked at her anger in his eyes "why should I?"

* * *

Ichigo's POV

She giggled getting drunk by the second as I looked at her.

I sighed "I-I don't want too! Let me go Kaien!" I suddenly heard

'Rukia's voice?' I thought to myself looking at the direction

"_Let me go Kaien!" _

'And Kaien?' my eye twitched as something inside me boiled as I started to walk away from my girlfriend to Rukia

"Kurosaki-kun..?" yelled my girlfriend "Where you going Kurosaki-kun!" she yelled once more.

"You're Ichigo's friend why are you doing this!" Rukia yelled again I hurried my pace as I got to a hall way

There I saw Kaien pinning Rukia to the wall.

"Because you're beautiful" I heard Kaien say as he leaned down.

Something inside of me just clicked as that boiling inside me just seemed to explode as I ran up to tackle him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER" I screamed punching the lights out of him

I heard Rukia yell something but ignored it until I felt her pull me away from Kaien.

"Stop!" Rukia yelled at me. I turned to her "WHY SHOULD I?" I screamed not really knowing why I screamed at her.

"HE WAS COMING ON TO YOU! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING!" I screamed again at her.

Suddenly I noticed she was frowning looking sadly at me.

* * *

3rd person POV

'Why is he like this?' Rukia asked herself looking at him screaming… at her.

Rukia frowned feeling as if she was useless Ichigo was screaming at her and he never had before.

"You never scream at me… Not when you're being serious at least..." Rukia said to Ichigo who seems to be calming down, but she started to get angry

"Ichigo, you're an idiot!" Rukia yelled at him kicking his knee then turning around to run into one of the rooms.

Rukia locked the door and looked around the room.

There was a clock on the counter _12:00pm_ anger taken to surprise for Rukia she started thinking

'It's already 12?' she thought she sat alone in the room.

Suddenly Rukia heard screaming inside the house her eyes widened as she unlocked the door and ran to the screams.

Rukia stopped when she saw a lot of men crowding inside the house.

She looked at the last person her eyes widened

"_**Hello Rukia-Chan" The 16 year old said to her still eyeing her.**_

Rukia stopped breathing as she looked around.

She stopped at where Ichigo is with his girlfriend who fainted in his arms.

Rukia scowled 'Ichigo taught me karate to protect myself' she thought

"_**Try it on me now" Ichigo said looked at her.**_

_**Rukia nodded the charged at him jumping and kicking him in the head.**_

_**She smirked when Ichigo got up and groaned "Why are you strong for a midget…" he muttered**_

'I'll help you protect others' Rukia thought to herself.

The man Rukia knew looked around and stopped at her.

Ichigo looked at Rukia then back at the man and scowled at him.

"Why hello Rukia-Chan long times no see!" he said to her.

Rukia glared at him at the way he was looking at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Rukia snarled at him while he smirked

"I want you" he said as he started to walk to her "kill everyone else in here,"

Rukia's eyes widened she turned to Ichigo "RUN! Please! Leave me!" Rukia screamed at him.

Ichigo stared at her than at the man. "No," Ichigo said as he put down his girlfriend

Then Ichigo charged to the Noble in front of Rukia. "Please Ichigo!" she screamed

"I won't let him touch you either Kuchiki… I'm sorry for the way I acted…" Rukia turned her face.

"Kaien?" Rukia asked then smiled "don't you dare do that again…" she said turning her head back to the Noble

"If you two are here then I'm fighting I don't care what you say…" Rukia said looking at Kaien who frowned

"Especially you Ichigo I'm not going to listen to you" Rukia clarified as Ichigo scowled.

"Come and get me but you will be mine Kuchiki Rukia,"

* * *

HA! I did it xD

Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it!

But yah so err review and I'll make sure to make some more Ichigo X Rukia loving in the next chapter.

Well i need help i don't know who should be Ichigo's (UGH) -HORRIBLE- girlfriend

and I can't decide if Aizen should be the noble... o_o creepy... or someone else but I'll take in suggestions! please and thanks you

REVIEW!


	4. the pervert and Urahara saves the day

Ok so once I got the first review of either aizen or gin to be the noble I thought I would make it aizen and gin will be his ACCOMPLACE *laughs evilly*

ANND I'm sorry for people if you like Inoue, I like her too but she's basically the only one that can be chosen so I won't make her evil but jealousy will be involved… just a tiny bit *cough*

Anyways… disclaimer: I don't own bleach =(

WHAAA I JUST READ THE MANGA anyways I'm still going write and not lose hope in Ichigo x Rukia xD

Ichigo always has a way! (if your wondering what I'm talking about go read the latest manga they made of bleach)

So here it is

* * *

"Come and get me you will be mine Kuchiki Rukia" said aizen staring at Rukia ignoring both men

Ichigo charged first and kicked him in the face.

Kaien turned to a white haired man with a smile with his eyes closed.

Ichigo continued to fight with aizen as Kaien punched gin in the gut.

Rukia turned around to find herself surrounded by men dressed in black.

"Get the hell away from me" Rukia growled them as they smirked at her

They continued to surround her as she closed her eyes and huffed.

Suddenly Rukia jumped up and spun around with her leg out to kick the guys around her down.

She landed swiftly and glanced at Ichigo and Kaien.

'They do look alike except Ichigo scowls and Kaien smiles,' Rukia thought to herself

Until she saw Kaien get knocked down by the grey haired man.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him "Gin…" she whispered

She shook her head she was no match for him and she knew it, Rukia glanced at Ichigo who was starting to bleed

Aizen was too but Ichigo was bleeding too much Rukia could take

"Stop everyone!" Rukia screamed, everyone froze and looked at her.

"I… I'll go with you _Aizen"_ Rukia said his name venomously glaring at him.

"Rukia No don't go!" Ichigo yelled at her eyes wide Rukia turned to him.

_**

* * *

**_

Ichigo hugged her tighter "I'll be your friend and I'll never leave you I promise."

_**'You promise…' Rukia thinks hugging him tighter**_

_**"Good…" she sniffed "if you didn't you should have let me go" joking slightly but still sobbing.**_

* * *

"Ichigo…" Rukia said to the orange haired man.

Rukia looked at him and smiled sadly lightly "You should have left me…" she mumbled

"I promised you!" he yelled walking toward Rukia

"let me finish… you should have left me… I'm happy you didn't" Rukia said looking to the floor

Rukia and Ichigo locked eyes for a moment as Ichigo remembered the list he made.

_**'Her legs a longer and more… mature her face is more different and her voice is a little lower pitched her hair little longer'…**_

'Her eyes are now almost fully violet without any blue,'

Rukia let a single tear make it on her face as she turned to Aizen

"Just promise me you won't hurt him or anyone I knew" Rukia said pointing to Ichigo at first.

Aizen nodded and smiled "Good choice Rukia-Chan" Aizen said to her

Rukia looked at Ichigo 'her eyes seem duller…' Ichigo thought

But then he scowled 'What the hell am I doing? Letting her go?' Ichigo looked up to Rukia

Ichigo made his scowl disappear as he thought of a plan "I have to go then," Ichigo said turning to go into the kitchen.

Rukia looked at him walk away it felt to her as if her heart was shattering.

'The farther he goes the more my heart breaks' Rukia thought closing her eyes tightly

Rukia walks to Aizen looking at him with her face stoic. Until suddenly Rukia heard a gunshot she twisted her head.

Rukia's eyes were wide to see Aizen had missed the bullet and had gone into Gin's body.

"You bastard… Aizen" Gin said falling to the floor; Rukia put a hand over her mouth

"W-why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Rukia screamed, tears making it down on her face.

She turned her face to Aizen holding the fun and smirking at him.

"Because your daddy loves you…" Aizen said turning to the tearful Rukia.

"You bastard" Rukia sobbed remembering the first night she met Ichigo.

_**

* * *

**_

Rukia sobbed inside the darkness when she heard footsteps coming to her

'_**They are coming' she thought sobbing harder "HELLO!" she heard someone scream.**_

_**Rukia opened her mouth and sniffed. She leaned to the side of the tree she was crying in and peered around,**_

"_**IS THAT YOU WITH THE BLACK…SOMETHING?" Rukia snorted at the guy.**_

"_**That's my hair…" she sniffed "idiot" her form was still shaking and was leaning on it.**_

_**She took a huge breath in and revealed herself to an orange haired man.**_

"_**SHE WENT OVER THERE" Rukia's eyes widened **_

"_**R-run!" she screamed at him he looked at Rukia as if she was insane**_

"_**Not unless you come" he said determined to take Rukia with him.**_

"_**FINE! JUST GO!" She screamed at him as he offered a hand.**_

* * *

Aizen offered a hand to Rukia she just scowled at him and slapped his hand away

"I… I can handle myself" Rukia said to him she walked past aizen.

* * *

Ichigo's POV *still third person*

"Inoue wake up!" Ichigo shook his girlfriend awake.

"K-kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked then her eyes widened remembering what happened

"Are they still here!" Inoue asked horrified to Ichigo

"I hope they are I'm not letting them take Rukia you need to help me!" Ichigo yelled begging her to help

Inoue looked surprised 'he's asking his own girlfriend to help save some other girl he might like?' Inoue thought

"Please…" Ichigo begged once more holding inoue's hand.

Inoue nodded not being able to turn him down he smiled and led her to where Rukia was.

"I… I can take of myself!" Ichigo heard Rukia say she seemed to walk past him

Ichigo's eyes widened "No!" he yelled immediately after Rukia was gone Aizen pointed a gun at him

"Rukia-Chan will be mine without you and that black haired kid here" Aizen said smirking

Suddenly a shovel whacked Aizen on the head from behind.

Aizen fell flat on his face un moving while Ichigo stared at his body.

Ichigo lifted his eyes to see a blond man giving him a toothy grin

"Who the hell are you" Ichigo asked bluntly while inoue looked at him as if he was insane.

"Urahara is my name, kurosaki-san!" the blond the hat said to him.

Ichigo jumped up "how do you know my name!" Ichigo yelled

Urahara looked at him "Kuchiki-san" he answered simply.

Ichigo leaned in 'maybe this guy can tell me if she li-…' Ichigo stopped himself

'I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND DAMMIT' Ichigo banged his against the wall.

Urahara and Ichigo stared in awe as he hit himself.

Suddenly they saw a black blur kick Ichigo in the face

"YOU IDIIIOOOOT" Rukia's voice stretched as she hopped off Ichigo.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo yelled until he saw Rukia's eyes again.

They looked worried and annoyed at the same time 'is that possible?' Ichigo thought looking at her

"Never mind… Urahara is aizen dead?" Rukia said now ignoring Ichigo.

"Bitch" Ichigo said to her while glaring holes in her back.

"Hey Urahara I heard something maybe it's one of those soul reapers from the legends!" Rukia said to Urahara.

Urahara shook his head "Nah it's probably a strawberry that no one ever ate" Urahara replied smirking.

"STOP INSULTING MY BOYFRIEND!" a female voice said. Rukia blinked and turned to Inoue.

'_She's here…_' Rukia didn't glare she didn't want to get into a cat fight.

'I have to remember this is Ichigo's girlfriend, he would kill me if I said something wrong' Rukia thought

"I…I'm sorry inoue I didn't mean to offend you" Rukia apologized

Ichigo gaped at how Rukia even said that he watched Rukia glaring at Rukia… and he didn't like it

"Inoue stop glaring at her" Ichigo said snapping inoue from her glare.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun… I love you!" she said hugging Ichigo who felt uncomfortable doing this in front of Rukia

"Err…" Ichigo lost his voice 'DAMMIT!' he screamed to himself.

He felt Inoue nudge his side as if telling him to say 'I love you' back.

"I…" Ichigo said while Rukia was biting her lip

'_Just get it over with!' _and finally Rukia got impatient "FOR GOD SAKES JUST TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!" Rukia yelled

"Woops" she said blinking, she laughed awkwardly and saw Kaien on the floor.

"Kaien! are you ok?" Rukia yelled seeing his body and running to it.

Ichigo growled then looked at inoue "I… I love you too," 'I guess...' Ichigo thought to himself.

Rukia was shaking Kaien trying to distract herself and trying to get her … friend awake

"His breath is gone!" Rukia yelled horrified "I-I have to do CPR!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo paled at the word as he watched Rukia lean down.

"STOP! HE'S AWAKE!" Ichigo yelled shoving Rukia away from him

Inoue frowned and glared at Rukia, while Rukia was clueless

"You ruined the fun Ichigo" Kaien said turning to his side eyeing Rukia who was still in her dress.

Rukia blushed lightly and looked at Ichigo.

'He obviously doesn't like me… but why do I hope?' Rukia thought to herself frowning.

Then she got annoyed by Kaien

"Kaien will you stop staring at me" Rukia yelled as she stomped on him.

"Hehehe I can see you underwear" Kaien laughed off in his own land.

Rukia growled while Ichigo turned 'enrage mode'

"Ichigo don't you dare move" Rukia said then turning to Kaien

"YOU PERVERT!" Rukia stomped on him "PERVERT!" now she was punching him

"PERV-"She stomped and punched Kaien "ERT!" Rukia finished and sat down huffing.

Ichigo started feeling bad for Kaien I mean being punched by a girl and being called a pervert

"Okay! I was joking…" '*cough* not.' Kaien thought to himself looking at Rukia

But he stopped ogling her at least.

"Hey Ichigo let's go home" Rukia said very bored as he paled when she said that

"Rukia my girlfriend just heard you…" Ichigo said to her putting a 'OH GOD NO' face.

"So? You're my best friend that's it… you saved me when I was little!" Rukia said to him

Ichigo frowned when she said '_my best friend…that's it'_ and glared at her.

"What?" Rukia asked seeing his glare

Rukia sighed and decided to drop it, "Well I'm going _home_ you guys can stay here"

Kaien didn't offer to come and stayed put.

Rukia walked home until she crashed into Ichigo's _girlfriend._

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Rukia mumbled as she turned to beside her

"Stop, how close are you to my boyfriend?" Inoue asked her biting her lip.

Rukia looked back at her "It's kind of private…" Rukia said to her

Inoue frowned then asked "do you like him?" inoue looked at inoue

"He's just a friend Inoue I met him when I was thirteen…" Rukia said

'Long as I've known him also' Inoue thought

"Let's just say he saved my life 2 years ago" Rukia said walking off alone.

* * *

"_**Kuchiki-san… do you want to know why your father kill your mother?" **_

_**Rukia stopped walking away from the blond man.**_

"_**What's your name?" Rukia asked **_

"_**Urahara, Urahara Kisuke" he said**_

"_**Urahara… I do want to know why… I want to know why he started even," Rukia said to him**_

_**Urahara gave a toothy smile "I promise!" he said holding up his hand**_

"_**So?" Rukia asked standing there in public.**_

"_**Not now Kuchiki-san" Urahara said to her and started walking off.**_

_**Rukia opened her mouth at him "Then when!" Rukia asked yelling at him**_

"_**When you least expect it!" Urahara said in a sing-song voice.**_

* * *

'When is that Urahara?' Rukia asked him in her mind

"That is now Kuchiki-san!" Urahara came out of nowhere

Rukia's eyes widened and she made a 'eep' sound and jumped away from Urahara

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Rukia screamed at him

Urahara hid his face in a fan "I made a machine the reads minds" Urahara said

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him, then asked "So?"

Urahara's smile went away and he looked to the ground.

"Also why is Aizen after me?" Rukia asked Urahara the she thought again 'what else can I ask him?'

"And any other thing's you think you can answer" Rukia said pointing at Urahara.

Rukia's cell phone rang suddenly and checked caller id

_Ichigo _

She ignored it for now it's fun to make Ichigo pissed off.

"I'll answer all your questions… I promise!" Urahara said smiling now again at her.

* * *

Cliffy is win… not. But yah I have to do my homework because I got carried away with writing

Ichigo: Nice…

Me: Shut up D:

Rukia: Yah shut up Ichigo she can kill you!

Ichigo: …

Anyways felt like I would let Ichigo and Rukia talk for a bit.

So I'll post another tomorrow! And I'll update my first fan fic (7th chapter)

Btw a story I want to write so tell me what you think of it

**Perfection** (I'm changing the summary a little from my profile)

Ichigo Kurosaki is now a 22 year old working as a doctor in a company. When his boss promotes him Ichigo think's his life is finally going to be _perfect_ from a non-perfect childhood. But it turns out his promotion was just a way for his bosses daughter to hang out with him (Inoue) she occasionally stalks him. Ichigo thinks his world is going to end until he meets Rukia Kuchiki and her best friend Renji Abarai once again from high school.

MADNESS HAPPENS IN THAT FANFIC


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

This is a A/N FOR THE REVIEWS

Hekka I was thinking that too you have a point on I should make him older but I'm like hmm… should I or should I not? Well I wasn't sure but now I am!

And Rukihina Thanks for helping me out on who they are

Falcon Ruki ichi…

Yes her first impression to Ichigo was "Strawberry Kurosaki" because it's win

Arizawa Ayumi THAAANK YOU for reviewing both of my fan fics

Modz thanks!

And rain sorry if it was confusing the first chapter and

Lacks common sense hehe thanks

I'll be sure to post another tommorow and tell me what you guys think about it ok!


	6. So close

Heh sorry about that Aizawa I was thinking of tatsuki when I wrote that kindaish (Arisawa Tatsuki) I think..

Anyways you were correct on your assumption on why Ichigo accepted, he pulled off quite an act.

And GUYS AIZEN IS OLDER! He is now 28 so don't be confused

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

And I will start writing perfection after this.

* * *

'How did I get here?' Rukia asked herself trying to get out of a dark room.

She growled and sat down trying to remember how this happened.

She sighed and frowned remembering how this started.

* * *

"I'll answer all your question's I promise!" Urahara said to the dark haired girl.

"Come I'll bring you to my store, I'll need help explaining things too you" He said walking off

Rukia raised her eyebrow but followed him to the store.

"Come in Kuchiki-san!-" Urahara was interrupted when a newspaper hit the back of his head

"KISUKE, YOU WOKE ME UP!" a female yelled from behind Urahara

A woman with dark skin and purple hair with yellow eyes came out.

"Oh you must be Rukia-san" She said smiling a bit at Rukia

Rukia nodded her head and looked at them, suddenly Urahara turned around and sat at a table.

Rukia followed and sat on the other end of the table.

Yorouchi stood at the door frame looking at them no expression on her face,

"Kuchiki-san, your father… was a friend of ours before he started drinking" Urahara said to her

The raven haired girl's eyes widened and looked at Urahara

"H-how was he like…? I mean before he started" Rukia asked pulling her knees up

Urahara looked at her "He was a good man" he said to Rukia

"He would smile almost always and never scream at people" Urahara smiled to himself remembering

Rukia frowned 'the exact opposite from the one I knew…' Rukia thought to herself

She rested her head on her knees and listened to Urahara explaining

"Until he got a job that was very important to him… your mother was pregnant with you by now" He said

Rukia nodded understanding why he needed the job.

"But the more your father got promoted the more he became stressed," Urahara said starting to frown

She looked downward at her own toes.

"That's when he picked up the first bottle her ever had" rukia's eyes widened at Urahara

Urahara shook his head "when you were 3 your father got fired from his job losing everything"

Rukia opened her mouth to say something but then closed it her eyes going down to her toes again

"That was the night your father killed your mother… he had to many…" Urahara said his face seeming hurt

Rukia felt as if she was about to cry and looked around the room

'Where is he…?' Rukia then remembered he stayed with his '**girlfriend'**

Rukia hugged her knees tighter closing her eyes.

"Now that your older, a noble that wants your sister's husband money and power… is trying to make you his"

Rukia looked at him then glared at nothing really 'Aizen… that bastard'

Rukia then looked at Urahara "W-what about my sister?" Rukia asked him biting her lip

Urahara's eyes seemed to be darker "your sister… died a year ago…"

Rukia closed her eyes tightly and started shivering "S-s-she's dead?" Rukia asked

"**HISANEE!" Rukia yelled to her older sister in joy**

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rukia asked… ok screeched **

**Hisana looked at her and smiled "I wanted to visit before I go back with byakuya-sama" Hisana said while smiling**

**Rukia smiled back at her sister **

Rukia started to feel cold and her cell phone started to ring

She looked at the caller id

_Ichigo_

Rukia felt relieved and immediately picked up the phone gasping for air

"Rukia? Rukia are you ok?" The other line asked the raven haired girl

Rukia sniffled "My…my s-sister's dead" Rukia said closing her eyes

"What?" the other line said

Ichigo looked around his room and frowned

"Rukia where are you?" he asked into the phone

He heard Rukia still breathing hard "U-Urahara's…" she mumbled out

"can you come back ? I don't know where he lives…" Ichigo asked while she sniffled

"Uh… y-yes" Rukia stuttered hanging up and dashed out of the room

"Rukia are you there? Rukia are you ok!" Ichigo yelled into the phone to realized she hang up

Ichigo scowled and ran outside his house looking around to see a her running to the house

What Ichigo saw made his heart sink, 'she looks like the first time I met her' Ichigo thought seeing her ragged clothes

Rukia crashed into him hugging the life out of Ichigo

"My father must of murdered them!" Rukia screamed her small hands into fists.

"My sister! My mother! They are all dead!" Rukia sobbed into Ichigo's chest

Ichigo held her for a long time and let his eyes soften at her

"I lost everyone…" Rukia mumbled crying and shaking

Ichigo lifted his hand to her chin and made her face him "I'm still here" he said to her

Rukia stared into his eyes as he said that

"Why can an idiot like you make me feel happier" Rukia mumbled as her body stopped shaking but still sobbing

Ichigo smirked kind of "because I'm an idiot that doesn't lie and cares for you" he said holding onto her

Both stared at each other and started leaning toward each other without realizing it

Ichigo was surprised how close he was to Rukia but he didn't care, until…

A girl shrieked "K-kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo knew that voice and turned to an orange haired girl with tears in her eyes

"Inoue…"Ichigo said letting go of Rukia slightly and frowning at Inoue

"Y-you… why would you do this? You love me right! RIGHT…?" Inoue asked him her hands trying to wipe the tears

Ichigo opened his mouth but then closed it.

'I didn't love her… and if I did it would be as a sister…' Ichigo thought frowning

"_**Will you go out with me?" inoue asked me, I was taken a back **_

_**I heard somebody moving beside us and I knew it was Rukia 'what do I do? Inoue is my friend'**_

'_**What would Rukia think of me?' I asked myself**_

_**I tried to smile at her and opened my mouth to say no but then I stopped myself**_

'_**Well I could give it a try… Rukia wouldn't care she doesn't like me at all' Ichigo thought**_

_**Inwardly frowning he said "Sure I'll go" I said **_

"Inoue I… I love you I really do…" Ichigo said to her as inoue smiled a little and Rukia looked a little hurt.

"But only like a sister…"Ichigo finished while Rukia's face turned to surprise

Inoue looked down "Why did you accept me then?" she asked him tears still on her face

Ichigo looked at her

'What am I supposed to say?' he thought to himself

'I felt bad; I thought that Rukia and I weren't close when we were?' Ichigo's eyes widened

'_Close to Rukia?' _Ichigo thought glancing to the raven haired girl

"I… I don't really know" Ichigo said his eyes looking down to the floor in shame.

Inoue sobbed again "fine! Kurosaki I never want to see you again!" she yelled running away

Ichigo felt like running after her but stopped 'for what? To make her think I love her that way?'

'to make her go through more pain?' Ichigo sighed and looked to Rukia

"Rukia are you ok?" Ichigo asked as he saw Rukia's face look distant

Until suddenly she fell down to the floor, Ichigo's eyes widened

Suddenly he felt a pain in his neck and got knocked out.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

'So Inoue and Ichigo broke up…' Rukia thought to herself inside the dark room

'Then I blacked out' she finished her thoughts then frowned.

"Ugh!" she yelled standing up and banged on the walls again.

She thought that since no one heard her she could vent out her anger through screaming

Rukia scowled and took a big breath in getting ready

"FUCKING FATHER KILLING MY MOTHER NOW MY SISTER, ICHIGO IS SOMEWHERE MAYBE DYING…!" she screamed

"INOUE IS SOBBING; KAIEN IS TOO QUIET AND AIZEN IS A BASTARD!" Rukia finished, taking a huge breath back in

She huffed and sat back down "ruuuukkkiiiaaa!" Rukia felt like she heard someone yell

Rukia shook her head it was annoying when her mind played tricks

* * *

Ichigo sat alone in the room sighing and scratching his head looking for a certain midget

That is until he heard a scream "FATHER… SISTER…SOMEWHERE…IS SOBBING…TOO QUIET…BASTARD!"

'Definitely Rukia' Ichigo thought and cupped his hands around his mouth

"RUUUUKKKKKIIIIIAAAA" Ichigo screamed hoping she heard him.

…

Ichigo scratched his head "okay maybe not…" he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly a speaker went on "**If you can hear this your name is Kuchiki Rukia…" **Rukia's eyes widened

"**And Kurosaki Ichigo" **Ichigo scratched his head 'no duh' he thought.

"**My name is Aizen sousuke" **

"Shit…" Rukia mumbled clenching her fists

"**Rukia Kuchiki you are to be my wife and Kurosaki Ichigo I will let you live as a servant" **

Ichigo gaped at the voice 'who does he think he is?'

Ichigo then paled _'Rukia Kuchiki you are to be my wife' _Ichigo clenched his teeth

"BASTARD YOU DON'T DESERVE RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled hitting the metal walls and making dents

Rukia's eyes widened hearing Ichigo "ICHIGO!" she yelled waiting for a response

Ichigo heard her and to make sure…"RUKIA?" He yelled back

Suddenly both saw a door open for Ichigo he saw nothing and Rukia saw a figure at the door.

Rukia ran over to it hoping to see Ichigo, but hopes were crushed when she saw Aizen standing there

Rukia growled "Y-you pedophile!" Rukia screamed pointing at Aizen who smirked at her

Aizen smiled "Your basically an adult does it matter?" Aizen replied walking closer.

Ichigo slowly walked to the door and found himself in hallow to see a room far away from him open

He ran to and slid to a stop when he got to the door

That's when Ichigo glared at the man 'Aizen sousuke' making sure Rukia doesn't run away.

"Hey, you!" Ichigo yelled walking to them.

Aizen smirked at Ichigo while Rukia stared wide eyed "Behind you!" she yelled to him

Ichigo smirked and kicked behind him. After he heard a man groan he was sure he hit the spot he wanted

"Nice try… but I'm not going away so easily not until you let her go" Ichigo said glancing at Rukia

Aizen smiled at him "I had a backup plan," he said plainly as suddenly he and Rukia disappeared

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled at Aizen raising his fists in the air

Ichigo ran out of the room in his search for Rukia thoughts swarmed his mind as he ran

Rukia said nothing as aizen dragged her around until she clenched her teeth.

"Do you know what just stop!" Rukia said as aizen slowly turned to her.

Rukia took this chance and kicked him in a place 'where-NO-BOY-would-want-to-be-kicked'

Aizen fell to the ground but did not let go of Rukia making her fall to the ground too

"Bitch!" he yelled at her as if she was his pet

Rukia tried to get away from him, Finally she lifted her foot and squished his wrist

He screamed in pain as he felt a crack from his wrist.

Immediately he let go unable to move his wrist, he had his other hand on his wrist holding it

Rukia ran through the halls turning in corners everyone once in a while.

This whole place was white like an insane asylum.

It disturbed her, so she cupped her mouth and screamed to the one person she knew was here

"ICHIGO WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed and listened for him to scream back.

But a scream was not needed since next thing she knows

Ichigo is hugging her as if letting go will make her disappear

"Uh… Ichigo are you ok?" Rukia asked turning to him concerned

Ichigo looked at her "I'm happy you're ok Rukia" he said hugging her tighter

"A second there I thought I lost you" he said frowning, Rukia looked at him and smiled

She nodded her head "now let's find a way out of here" Rukia said

"Don't worry we realized you were kidnap and came to get you" A voice said as both Rukia and Ichigo looked over

There stood Urahara with his fan hiding his face but behind it you would know he was grinning.

"Kaien seemed worried for you Kuchiki-san but seems you were in good _arms"_ Urahara said chuckling

Ichigo and Rukia blushed lightly and slowly got a little far away from each other

"Yah let's go home and sleep…" Ichigo said while Rukia nodded

* * *

Yay ok so I got 5 more reviews… that is insane!

So yeah Ichigo and Rukia finally realized they have feeling for each other… now I have you get them to admit it.

Well yeah Review or else I'll hunt you down :D

Err I'll let Ichigo hunt you down by saying you kidnapped Rukia.

So yeah next chap will be coming either today or tom depends on what mood I am in… WAIT ITS FRIDAY YAY ok I'll post another today probably.


	7. Her Father and her brother

Heh Hey guys! I'm posting this one now so yeah THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Reviews make me feel happy which make me write more chapters… and Perfection is almost done I just got a little block I should be able to get over it,

I would of posted it more early but I went to take a shower xD/ got mini writers block )=

Disclaimer: I do not and never did own bleach!

And yes Byakuya will come soon

HERES THE CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT! xD

* * *

Rukia found herself waking up to her 'room'. She smiled snuggled into her blankets

Suddenly she remembered what happened yesterday and frowned.

'It was such an eventual day' Rukia thought to herself

Then smirked remembering how she beat up aizen when he didn't expect it.

'His fault' she thought again and closed her eyes.

Then she thought about Ichigo, and how he acted when he saw her

Her eyes opened a little bit and she turned to lie on her back.

She looked at her cellphone to see it was 6 in the morning.

Rukia groaned and turned onto her side closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"ICCCHHHIIIGOOO!" Ishinn screamed out of nowhere just when Rukia was about to sleep.

Rukia frowned and peeked through a crack too see what was happening outside the closet

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled and Rukia mouthed the words knowing exactly he was going to say that

She chuckled quietly to herself and sat watching them fight.

She then realized Ichigo was thrown to the closet door and it opened as she was looking at them.

Ichigo stared at her than he started laughing… more like a laughing fit.

Rukia blushed and looked at her chappy pajama's she used when she was saved by Ichigo.

She scowled and jumped off the bed to kick Ichigo in the face,

"ow…" Ichigo said rubbing his bleeding nose. He glared at her then ran off to the bathroom.

Ishinn looked at her and smiled "Rukia-San, I want to thank you…" he said suddenly.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and looked at Ishinn wondering why he was thanking her.

"My son has never been as happy as he is now, you changed his world two years ago," Ishinn said

Rukia frowned and looked at him 'I never thanked Ichigo for saving me…'

Rukia looked out the door where Ichigo was "I'll be right back kurosaki-san I want to thank you and Ichigo,"

Ishinn nodded and let Rukia go to the bathroom where Ichigo was.

She knocked and waited for an answer,

... "Ichigo Are you ok?" Rukia asked him getting worried

Still no answer came; Rukia was now full on worried.

"Ichigo this isn't funny open the door!" Rukia said trying to sound fierce but ended up pleading.

Rukia got impatient and opened it to find no Ichigo inside of it,

"Ichigo..!" Rukia whispered to herself running around the house.

She checked the kitchen, Ichigo wasn't there

She checked the clinic, he wasn't there either

She went to his room, he wasn't there,

Rukia sighed and faced her closet scared, she walked to it slowly and found Ichigo sleeping in there

Rukia growled "ICHIGO YOU IDIOT!" Rukia screeched hugging the life out of him.

"What… the…" Ichigo woke up immediately "Rukia..? Can't…. Breath!" He yelped and Rukia let him go

"YOU SCARED ME!" Rukia yelled at him then huffing and Rukia lay on his bed

Then a question popped in her head "why are you in _my _closet?" Rukia asked him

He scoffed "_your_ closet?" he said smirking at Rukia

Rukia frowned and blushed a little looking at the floor

"Shut up, I only wanted to tell you thank you," Rukia said

Ichigo was caught off guard and stared at Rukia "for?" he asked

"For saving me to years ago, for caring for me, for everything," Rukia said to him

Ichigo smiled at her "Rukia no need to thank, you never wanted help I did it because I wanted too"

"And I still will do anything for you" He said but then blushed he said that out loud

'Shit!' he yelled inside is mind in his mind.

Rukia smiled at him "same to you Ichigo," Rukia said unsure if she should have said that,

Ichigo looked at her surprised at first but then shrugged it off.

-Awkward silence-

"We should be more careful not to be kidnapped" Rukia said suddenly

Ichigo looked at her with eyes that were sarcastic.

"Don't give me that look bastard!" Rukia said scowling.

Suddenly her phone went off

_Kaien _

Rukia smiled at her friend went outside the room mumbling a "be right back"

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kuchiki!" _Kaien said in the other line

"Hello Kaien… why are you calling me?" Rukia asked bluntly

Kaien laughed then answered_ "wanted to see if you and Ichigo wanted to come to the movies with us" _

Rukia smiled at a place of relaxation for once and took the offer she hung up and went back into Ichigo's room

"We are going to the movies soon!" Rukia said smiling then lying down on the bed.

"Wha-?" Ichigo was interrupted "Our friends all of us me, you, Kaien, Ishida, Chad, keigo and Mizuiro"

"And inoue…" Rukia mumbled Ichigo paled at the mention "MAYBE!" Rukia yelled trying to not make him nervous.

"Why?" Ichigo asked her "because we need a break and I doubt Aizen will come with all those people" Rukia answered

Ichigo nodded hesitantly then asking "when is this happening?" Ichigo asked her.

"Now, LET'S GO!" Rukia said running outside before Ichigo could scream at her.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed running after her.

After both caught up they walked together to the movies

"Hey Kuchiki! Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun! Ichigo!" friends called them over.

Rukia waved and Ichigo just said a "Yo"

They had the tickets ready as Rukia looked around the movie theatre making sure there was no Aizen

She didn't see anyone so she felt herself relax as her friends went on in front of her

Rukia was in the back until somebody covered her mouth and pulled their arms to cover her arms

They pulled her into the darkness she can't see anything she started to have trouble breathing

Rukia fainted

* * *

Ichigo looked around the group and noticed Rukia was missing.

He started to feel worried and anxiously looked everywhere.

"RUKIA!" he screamed out as all his friends eyed him and then looked for Rukia

'Where are you?' Ichigo thought inside himself

Ichigo looked all around the cinema and no sign of her.

Ichigo sat down holding his head

'This can't be happening…' he thought to himself as he looked around the crowds

'_she can't be missing please… I worked so hard to keep her here, how?' _Ichigo remembered the raven haired girl

'She is the most important person in my world'

"_**Rukia? Rukia are you ok?" Ichigo asked Rukia**_

_**She sniffled in the other line "My…my sister…dead" Rukia mumbled**_

"_**What?" Ichigo asked running a hand over his hair **_

"_**Rukia where are you?" he asked her**_

"_**U-Urahara's" she mumbled to him, he could notice she was shaking**_

_**Ichigo felt like his heart always broke when he heard Rukia cry, he felt like he was useless to her**_

"_**Can you come? I…" 'Want to help you and hold you' "don't know where Urahara lives" Ichigo said into the phone**_

"_**Y-yes" then the phone went dead Ichigo got freaked out **_

"_**Rukia are you there? Rukia are you ok?" he yelled into the phone**_

'_**She hung up' he scowled and ran outside to look for the raven haired girl.**_

_**He saw her running toward him he felt relief come into himself **_

'_**Her clothes just like the night I met her' Ichigo felt like his world would explode if he didn't help her**_

_**Rukia hugged the life out of Ichigo but he didn't mind… he never did**_

Ichigo stood up and ran off to find Urahara.

Leaving his friends calling his name and wondering where he was going

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes to see herself inside a white room.

She looked around the bed seems like exactly everything is white

Rukia was getting anxious 'where am I?' she gets out of the bed and walks around the room

'Why am I here?' Rukia's mind raced and then she lied down

"Hello Rukia-Chan" Rukia knew that voice…

"_**Good night Rukia-Chan" Rukia was crying "Let me be… please…" she sobbed**_

"_**What kind of father would I be if I did?" he said lastly before Rukia got knocked out.**_

"No…" Rukia turned around face to face her father.

"Why are you still following me?" Rukia asked starting to shake

Her father smirked still looking the same he did 2 years ago "because I'm your father"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Rukia screamed for the first time to him.

Her father turned to her surprised "you are so different, you are more mature…well we will change that"

He came closer to her, Rukia closed her eyes breathing hard

"Go away… go away you MONSTER!" Rukia screamed and punched her father.

He fell backwards and then she saw anger flash through his eyes

Rukia raced to look for a window opened and ran.

Unfortunately he followed her and Rukia feels like she's thirteen all over again.

'Ichigo where are you!' she yelled to herself

She looked behind her and saw her father still following

She took a turn down the block

'help me please…' she closed her eyes letting her instincts lead her

_**Ichigo is hugging her as if letting go will make her disappear**_

_**"Uh… Ichigo are you ok?" Rukia asked turning to him concerned**_

_**Ichigo looked at her "I'm happy you're ok Rukia" he said hugging her tighter**_

_**"A second there I thought I lost you" he said frowning, Rukia looked at him and smiled**_

'I am losing you Ichigo' she is starting to cry.

She ran into a restaurant the seemed expensive and hid under a table

* * *

Rukia tapped the man's knee and he looked at her he seemed stoic but his eyes widened for one second

"Please don't tell him where I am…" Rukia begged the man who stared at her but nodded.

"WHERE IS SHE!" her father yelled into the restaurant

Everyone stared wide eyed at the man as security came and got him out.

The stoic man who helped Rukia helped her to her feet.

"What is your name young lady?" he asked her

Rukia looked back at him "Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki" the man seemed to think something

"Is your sister Hisana Kuchiki?" the man asked letting little emotion into her name

Rukia stopped and stared at him "who are you?" she asked him wide eyed

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, I'm your brother in law…" Rukia stopped breathing

"You have to move in with me keep you safe and away from your father" he said grabbing her arm

'No… no… no, no!' she yelled in her mind "but I can't leave Ichigo!" she said which made Byakuya stop

"Ichigo?" Byakuya asked her "he…he saved my life two years ago I've been with him since!" Rukia said

Rukia stared at him "Please don't make me leave him!" she pleaded him

Byakuya was shocked on the inside but on the outside he seemed stoic like normal

"Very well you may call him but he better prove to me he is worthy of protecting you" Byakuya said

Rukia grinned and dialed Ichigo's cell phone

One ring…

Two –

"_RUKIA WHERE ARE YOU!" Ichigo yelled into the phone_

"I… met my father and-"Rukia was interrupted

"_what did he do he didn't hurt you right?" Ichigo said worriedly _

_Byakuya looked at his 'sister' talking to a kurosaki_

"ICHIGO nothing happened…! Err well something did happen but I met my brother in law!" Rukia yelled back at Ichigo

Now standing outside the restaurant for causing too much commotion

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME EARLIAR?" Rukia was confused she swore she heard Ichigo's voice…

"ICHIGO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" she yelled into the street then saw orange hair from the corner.

She ran to him and hugged him, she snuggled into his chest and he blushed a little bit,

They both hang up their phones and Ichigo looked up to see a cold glare from Byakuya.

Ichigo laughed awkwardly and slowly let go of Rukia who seemed confused

She sent Ichigo a confused look

"your brother is glaring at me I swear you both creep the hell out of me with the glares" Ichigo whispered

Rukia giggled and walked ahead to her brother "now I have two people who care for me" Rukia said smiling

"More than care even…" Ichigo muttered then Rukia looked at him "you said something?"

"NOTHING!" he yelled as she raised an eyebrow she smirked to herself because she heard him

'You're not the only one Ichigo' Rukia thought

* * *

Rukia is catching on to Ichigo!

Rukia: Definitely

Me: yay!

Ichigo: Oi what are you two talking about?

Rukia: NOTHING!

Me: *cough*

Anyways yeah SORRY IF IT SUCKED D: i'm tired so anyways once again review!

Review because I got tiny writers block AND I FINISHED RIGHT AT 11:50 I said I would post today … :D BY THE WAY I'm going to release the new fan fic like very very soon I'm typing it right now and am more than half done ok!

**Pefection, it is very random**


	8. Defend yourself

Yes guys Aizen's wrist did go 'crack' poor him but he deserved it xD

And yes Rukia gets kidnapped a lot in this fanfic because her father is insane

So um sorry if this chapter seemed like filler but it really isn't it will mostly just be Ichiruki bonding

And things are said in here that will affect later chapters.

Aizen will be coming back this chapter

Here it is!

* * *

"So, Onii-sama how _was _my sister?" Rukia asked Byakuya who was reading

He looked up seeing both teens staring at him

"… Good…" he said quietly then going back to his book

Ichigo looked at him strangely and lowered his head beside Rukia's ear

"This guy creeps me out" Ichigo whispered while Rukia smirked

Rukia turned to look at him "Well what else can we do? He's my brother!" Rukia said to him

Byakuya heard them talking but decided to ignore them

Rukia slowly turned back to Byakuya and smiled sheepishly

"Ano… Onii-sama I'm going to the movies…" she grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him out

Rukia then let go once they were outside and put her hands on her hips

"Did you even tell them where you went?" Rukia asked him

Ichigo looked at her strangely then remembered

_

* * *

_

Ichigo stood up and ran off to find Urahara.

_Leaving his friends calling his name and wondering where he was going_

* * *

"Uh… no…" Rukia glared at him "then call them idiot!" she said to him while he scrambled to find his cell phone

Ichigo found them then called Kaien,

Ring…

Second ring…

"_Ichigo where are you_!" Kaien yelled into the phone

"_Where is Kuchiki!_" he yelled once more sounding way worried for her

Ichigo scowled "she's fine Kaien she's with me" He said into the phone

Rukia raised an eye brow at him

"Tell Kaien I say hi!" Rukia said her head now right beside Ichigo trying to hear what Kaien is saying

"_Hey Kuchiki!" _Kaien said into the phone hearing her voice

Ichigo scowled being in the middle of this "Kaien says hey to you now, bye Kaien" Ichigo said in a angry tone

He hung up and scowled harder then looked at Rukia

Rukia was taken aback a little bit but frowned

"Ichigo you idiot..!" Rukia yelled whacking his head.

"You never hang up on a friend!" she yelled once more crossing her arms at him

"Okay! Just don't hit me!" Ichigo yelled back "

You're like my father in the violence factor only that you actually land hits on me!" Ichigo scowled

Rukia smirked at him "It's your rule not to hit girls" she said plainly starting to walk to the movies

"Yah I especially can't hit you because then you'll also yell at me" Ichigo muttered

"Exactly you know me like the back of your hand don't you Ichigo!" she said chuckling silently

Ichigo glared at her "Hm, saving an insane violent midget from two years ago, you seemed nothing like you are now!"

Rukia turned to him and crossed her arms "well I learn from the best" she retorted

Ichigo glared at her until Rukia suddenly fell to the ground

"Rukia are you ok?" he said going on his knees beside her

Rukia chuckled to herself "I twisted my ankle," she frowned and tried to stand up

Ichigo stared at her and rolled his eyes "Come on I'm giving you a piggy back" he said staying on his knees

Rukia looked at him and crossed her arms stubbornly

"I can walk Ichi- ICHIGO LET ME DOWN!"

Ichigo smirked at her reaction

"Did I say you had a choice? I'm carrying you whether you like it or not" he said to her, who was on his shoulder

Rukia frowned giving up from remembering what happened last time she whined

* * *

"_**ICHIGO LET GO OF ME!" she screamed to the orange haired boy who just looked to her**_

_**He sighed and rolled his eyes "no I'm not dropping you" he said while running **_

_**Rukia scowled "I HAVE LEGS!" she screamed "I KNOW HOW TO WALK, NOW LET ME GO!" she yelled again**_

_**Ichigo smirked and then said a 'fine' and let her go leaving her to fall to the ground**_

_**Rukia glared at his smirking face "you idiot…"she muttered rubbing her elbow**_

* * *

"Good to know you learned your lesson from last time" he said not facing her but she could imagine his smirk

Rukia frowned "that's because you let me fall and made me get a scrape on my elbow" she said

"What happened too 'I never hit girls'" she said to him

Ichigo turned his head to hers which was on his shoulder

'Rukia is really close' he thought suddenly feeling his cheeks heat up

Rukia noticed this also and also started to blush and lifted her head from his shoulder and kept it as far as she could

"It wasn't hitting it was dropping, you just happened to get a scrape it's no big deal" he muttered

He was trying to avoid the thought of what happened before and that kind of worked.

Rukia frowned "you're and idiot of a strawberry" she said still on his back

They finally got to the movies and people eyed them

A few people in their school stared at them gaping, while their friends didn't mind because they were used to it

Unfortunately Inoue saw this and frowned feeling jealously inside still

Rukia growled at the glared "Ichigo let me down…right now" Rukia snarled

Ichigo took the threat and let her go letting her land on her feet.

"I can't believe your still not used to the stares" Ichigo muttered

Rukia turned to him and frowned looking at him

"I am! I just don't want people to get the wrong idea about us I mean your image will be ruined…"she muttered

Ichigo turned to her "what are you talking about? I don't care about my image," Ichigo said

'I also don't mind if people think we are dating then they will stay away from us' he thought right after

Both looked at their friends and started to walk in.

This time Ichigo was holding on to Rukia to make sure she didn't go anywhere

"That bitch!" Aizen snarled holding his cast thinking about how Rukia escaped

Niro looked over to him "this is going to be harder than we thought" he said to the Noble

"She's changed but there is one weakness she has I have noticed" Niro said to Aizen

Aizen looked to him "it's the kurosaki boy isn't it," he said

Niro nodded "we have to take him out of the picture for now then Rukia will come to look for him"

"_Why are you leaving me!" the blond woman asked him_

Rukia sobbed into Ichigo's shoulder, while he rolled his eyes

"Why is he leaving!" she asked banging her head now

"_Because you I do not deserve you!" The man said to the blond_

Girls in the movie theatre gasped while the guys in there seemed bored

"How the hell did you get me to get these tickets?" Ichigo asked looking at teary eyed Rukia

'Ok not every time I see her cry makes me sad, at the moment she's just being stupid' he thought

Rukia turned to him "because you owe me for carrying me" she replied looking at him.

The movie ended and everyone walked out girls crying on boys shoulders still

Rukia stopped crying already and walked normally with everyone while Inoue sobbed into Ishida's shoulder

Rukia smiled at Ichigo who glanced at her then smiled also

Suddenly Rukia's phone rang

_Brother_

Rukia smiled and picked up "Hi" she said into the phone

"_Rukia come back to the mansion and bring the boy with you" _Byakuya said

"Boy? You mean Ichigo?" Rukia asked her brother

"_Just bring him also ok Rukia?" _Byakuya said

Rukia nodded but because he couldn't see her she mumbled a 'ok'

Then her brother hangs up after saying a quick bye.

Rukia frowned at her cell phone but then poked Ichigo

'Poke…poke…poke, poke'

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ichigo yelled turning to Rukia who had her finger out about to poke him again

She smiled "Onii-sama wants to see us both" she responded

Ichigo frowned but nodded at her then looked back to his friends

"Guys me and Rukia have to go see her brother" Ichigo yelled to them while they nodded and said their goodbyes

* * *

Both of them walked out the cinema and walked through the streets

Rukia started thinking 'I wonder what would happen if Ichigo had a bike' Rukia smirked

"Ichigo you should get a bike next year" Rukia said to him while Ichigo looked to her confused by her sudden comment

Ichigo scratched his head the shook it "Eh maybe…" Ichigo mumbled thinking about it

They took a turn to Byakuya's block and walked to the front of the mansion.

Rukia rang the doorbell, but Ichigo wasn't surprised when a maid answered the door.

The woman looked wide eyed at Rukia "Hisana-Sama!" she yelled not believing her eyes

Rukia sighed "I'm not Hisana I'm her sister…" Rukia said sheepishly while the maid then chuckled embarrassed

"Sorry about that but you two look so much alike!" the maid said inspecting Rukia.

Ichigo frowned and shook Rukia's shoulder, she looked over to him wondering what he wanted to tell her

"Byakuya" Ichigo said flatly until Rukia remembered that they had to see him.

Rukia chuckled "um, where is Onii-sama?" Rukia asked the maid who motioned her to follow her.

They followed the maid to what seemed like a hallway with weapons inside glasses

Rukia was surprised to see all of those weapons in the cases but shrugged it off when she saw Byakuya

"Onii-sama, we are here!" Rukia said looking at her brother as Ichigo stood beside her looking at the weapons.

Byakuya turned to them "Rukia, _boy"_ Byakuya greeted as Ichigo growled quietly.

Rukia hit Ichigo's gut and then listened once again to Byakuya.

"I'm telling you right now but I'm planning to train you guys to use weapons when needed," Byakuya said turning to them.

Rukia mouth gaped while Ichigo turned smirking to Byakuya.

"What will we learn Byakuya?" Ichigo asked letting his eyes go to the weapons again.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo "you guys get to choose what weapons as long as you don't use it badly" he said

Ichigo smiled at Rukia who still was gaping at what her brother said.

He poked her which brought her back to real life, she turned to him

She leaned on him and whispered "Is he serious?" she asked him

Ichigo leaned down just a little "I think so" Ichigo replied as Byakuya turned around and motioned them to follow him

Ichigo and Rukia did as told eyeing the weapons until Rukia saw a dagger that was pretty small but seemed sharp

'I want that one!' she smiled at the white dagger

Ichigo saw another dagger bigger than Rukia's that was pure black.

"Nii-sama I want this one!" Rukia called over her brother in law.

Byakuya walked over to her and let his lips curve just a little bit.

"Your sister loved that dagger, I never let her try it in fear she would hurt herself…" Byakuya said

"But that didn't stop her from breaking into the case and training with it" Rukia smiled at her brother.

Ichigo heard this and turned to see them he smiled lightly at Rukia.

"Rukia, I have to talk to you later ok?" Ichigo said unaware of why he even asked.

Rukia looked to him but shrugged it off "okay…"

They both turned away from each other and continued to look through the weapons.

Byakuya saw this encounter 'why did a kurosaki have to save my sister?' he asked himself.

'Why not a gentleman…' he thought once more until he thought more deeply.

'I should be grateful he's been taking care of Rukia' Byakuya finished his thoughts.

"Kurosaki" Byakuya said to the orange haired teen who turned to him

"Eh?" Ichigo replied looking at Byakuya who sighed

"I want to thank you for saving my sister" he said turning to his weapons

Ichigo stared at Byakuya "Don't thank me, I wanted to save her" Ichigo said turning around also

Rukia smiled and walked beside Ichigo took a breath and leaned on Ichigo.

He didn't mind having Rukia leaning on him at all

Ichigo smiled lightly and turned to Rukia,

'I'm telling her… today' he thought staring at the raven haired teen.

Rukia looked up at him

"Thank you Ichigo, I know I don't have a reason to thank but _I wanted to"_

* * *

Ichigo x Rukia moment will be in next chapter!

And yes Byakuya is making sure that if one of them get kidnapped they can defend themselves :D  
Isn't he such a great brother?

I would love to use daggers o_o

ANYWAYS review!


	9. Finally going to admit it

Hey guys! I just updated my first fanfic so go check that out, and this is my new chapter with Ichiruki and aizen kidnapping

Disclaimer: For the last time I never will and never did own anything close to bleach!

Enjoy!

* * *

"So?" Rukia asked her friend that sat beside her

"So…? What?" Ichigo asked her wondering what she was asking

"What weapon did you choose?" Rukia said flatly turning her head to him.

Ichigo remembered the black dagger and opened his mouth then he forgot again

"Uh… dammit I forgot!" Ichigo said whacking his own head.

Rukia stared in awe then shook her head "I'm choosing a white dagger" Rukia said smiling

Ichigo looked back suddenly remembering "I'm using a black dagger" he said to her

She smiled "I swear we are like opposites" Rukia smirked at him

Ichigo looked at her with his normal scowl but it lightened when he saw her

"Rukia," he said looking at her eyes, Rukia stared back at him "yeah?" she asked

"I… I really think…" he said leaning closer to her as Rukia leaned to him also

Rukia closed her eyes "I lo-" Ichigo was interrupted by being tackled by another orange

Rukia's eyes snapped open and backed off.

"Woops sorry!" a female said to Rukia then turned to Ichigo "Sor-" she stopped and glared at the orange haired boy

Inoue turned back to Rukia and smiled "bye!" she yelled running off.

Rukia looked at her retreating form "that was…" Rukia started

"Weird" Ichigo finished off also staring at Inoue's back

Ichigo turned back to Rukia and blushed lightly 'can't believe I was this close to telling her!' he yelled

"I-I'm going to my house bye," Ichigo said taking off running leaving a confused Rukia

She frowned at both Ichigo and Inoue, they ran off, Rukia eyes widened

"Are they going out again?" Rukia asked herself quietly tapping her chin with her hand

* * *

Suddenly someone covered Rukia's eyes "Guess who?" a male asked

"Kaien what are you doing?" Rukia asked flatly moving his hands away from her eyes

Kaien looked at her "well we never went out so I thought maybe we could go to the movies… the two of us" he asked

Rukia looked at him then where Ichigo stood "well… I don't know… but I will go to the movies as buddies" she said

He frowned slightly but agreed to go as friends.

* * *

'Shit… I was that close and now I chicken out; I mean I handle 5 people trying to kill me…

And the raven haired midget could get me to freak out with her glare' Ichigo thought lying on his bed.

Ichigo turned to his side 'I wonder where… she…is' he thought dreading that he forgot she was wanted.

Ichigo hopped out of bed and rushed to his cell phone and called her

Ring… ring…. Ring

"Hello?" Rukia answered her phone while Kaien put his face beside the cell phone trying to hear.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief "for a second I thought you were kidnapped again" he mumbled

Rukia smirked "I'm fine just at the movies with Kaien" she said

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled into the phone which made Rukia flinch

Rukia froze then spoke "what? What's wrong with going to the movies with a buddy" she said

"N-nothing, just don't do anything stupid ok?" Ichigo said,

Kaien smiled "don't worry I won't let any one touch her!" Kaien yelled which made Rukia almost drop the phone

People looked at the with raising eyebrows at the boy and girl.

"Anyways, The movie is about to start I'll be home soon ok?" Rukia said into the phone

Ichigo's scowl was now harder "ok… bye" he said then hang up while Rukia said bye

* * *

She frowned at her cellphone "sheesh what's with him?" she muttered under her breath

"Come on it's about to start Kuchiki" Kaien said grabbing Rukia and dragging her to the movie

* * *

Ichigo scowled 'what is Kaien planning to do with Rukia?' he thought growling

Suddenly he smirked 'I don't think she will mind if I watch the movie too' Ichigo thought running out to the cinema

"Ichi-nii has been going out a lot lately" Yuzu said to her scowling sister

Karin looked at Yuzu "nah he's just a idiot" she muttered flipping to the next channel

Ichigo panted when he got to the cinema then stopped

'Dammit I didn't ask her what movie she was watching…' he looked to the arcade and thought about waiting.

What Ichigo didn't know it that Aizen was spying on him and planning on taking him with 20 people.

Aizen would never be stupid enough to send 1 person to get him.

He growled 'his "girlfriend" (cough Rukia)' had broken his wrist and he can handle 5 men

'So what could Ichigo probably handle? Probably double than what I could do' he thought scowling

"Niro you have one hell of a daughter" Aizen muttered to him self

"_RUN! LEAVE ME! JUST SURVIVE!" a person yelled being eaten by zombies while other stood in horror_

Rukia was staring at the screen mouth open; she was so out of it she could probably drool without noticing.

While Kaien stood unaffected staring at the screen, then he glanced at Rukia and smirked

He leaned beside her "Kuchiki, you're drooling" he whispered chuckling silently

Rukia snapped back and glared at him wiping her mouth then crossing her arms

"_NOOO!" she screamed holding her dead boyfriend crying as the police escorted her somewhere safe_

"What a bad ending" Rukia mumbled standing up then looking over to Kaien

He smirked and stood up also "it's a horror movie It's not supposed to have a happy ending" he said walking off

Rukia frowned "guess your right" she said as they walked to the main room of the whole cinema.

She closed her eyes until she heard Kaien yell.

Rukia opened her eyes to see a crowd of men dressed in black surrounding something she couldn't tell

She moved closer and her eyes widened when she saw orange spiky hair being dragged by men

"Ichigo!" she yelled running to him and kicking a man on the face,

Ichigo turned to her and smirked "oh hey" he said casually dodging a kick

Rukia growled "what are you doing here!" she yelled punching a man in the gut

"He was spying on us obviously!" Kaien yelled from kicking a man in the stomach

Ichigo turned to Kaien "Liar! I was simply in the arcade!" he yelled back dodging a punch and kicking the man's face.

Kaien smirked "sure!" he said sarcastically kicking down another man.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND JUST FIGHT!" Rukia yelled annoyed as she twisted a man's arm who yelped in pain.

Ichigo and Kaien both did as told and continued to beat them up.

Aizen starred at them scowling at them but then turned stoic

"Didn't expect her and the other man to come, guess I'll have to do it another time" Aizen said pressing a button

Suddenly all the men retreated once Aizen pressed the button.

Rukia, Ichigo and Kaien stood wondering why they left.

Rukia then scowled and turned to both of them "what is it with you two you guys have been fighting a lot!" she yelled

Ichigo looked at her then at Kaien who did the same "you don't want to know" they said at the same time

Rukia huffed and glared at both of them "fine do whatever you want but I'm tired so 'm going home!" she said

She walked off as both Ichigo and Kaien stared at her back.

"She really is that dense I mean she knows I like her even but she doesn't realize you're in love with her" Kaien said

Ichigo turned and looked at Kaien curiously "that obvious? I just realized I loved her like 2 days ago" he mumbled

Kaien smirked "just tell her soon or else I swear I will beat the crap out of you" he said patting Ichigo's back

Ichigo scoffed "like you could beat me up" he said while Kaien's smirk got bigger.

He stared at kaien's retreating body as he thought about still telling Rukia how he felt.

Ichigo started to run and met Rukia half way to his house

"Rukia!" he yelled as she stopped and turned back frowning

Once Ichigo was close enough to catch up Rukia continued to walk "so?" she asked wondering why he was running

Ichigo looked at her "well…remember earlier?" Ichigo mumbled

Rukia blushed thinking back to when they were about to kiss.

"You mean when Inoue tackled you?" she said kind of hoping and dreading if that was the moment

Ichigo nodded, Rukia didn't know what to do "about that uh…" Rukia said while Ichigo stared at her

"Are you guys dating again?" Rukia blurted out than put a hand over her mouth

Ichigo went numb "no…"he said "W-where did you get that idea!" he yelled but flinched when he stuttered

Rukia turned to him smiling awkwardly "well when you guys both ran off I thought…" she mumbled

Ichigo smirked "No, I am not going out with Inoue…" Ichigo said

Rukia let out a SILENT relieved breath then turned to him

"So who do you even like at the moment?" Rukia asked but then mentally slapped herself

Ichigo looked at her confused "why do you want to know?" he asked

Rukia blushed "N-No r-reason!" she yelled turning away and took a turn to Ichigo's block

Ichigo's smirk got bigger "I know! You were jealous!" Ichigo yelled hoping she would admit it

Rukia scowled as her blush got bigger "S-shut up! I'm not jealous…!" she yelled back but then smirked

"But you were when I went to the movies with Kaien!" she yelled everything now making sense

Ichigo stopped 'Oh god no' he thought to himself and looked at her "liar!" he yelled

Both went inside Ichigo's house fighting

"ICCCCHHHIIIIGOOOO!" Ishinn yelled trying to land a kick on his son

Rukia ducked on reflex and let Ichigo kick him as if the was a routine…. Which it was

"Ichigo I am not a liar! And besides you didn't deny it!" Rukia said trying to get under his nerves

Karin and Yuzu stared at the pair then looked at their father.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-Nissan I think dad got knocked out" Yuzu said worriedly going to her father.

Ichigo and Karin shrugged as Rukia frowned and mumbled something.

Ichigo then turned to Rukia "saying liar means it isn't true!" he yelled continuing the conversation.

Rukia smirked and decided to leave it "fine, I'll leave it for now!" Rukia said chuckling then running upstairs

Leaving poor little Ichigo dumbfounded,

"Ichi-nii I think you should go to your room with Rukia-Nissan" Yuzu said to her big brother who nodded numbly.

Ichigo walked upstairs and peeked into his room "Rukia?" he asked hoping she won't throw a pillow at him.

"Eh?" her voice came from the table where she seemed to be drawing.

He smirked "you're drawing your demented evil bunnies?"

SMACK

"Ow…" he mumbled rubbing his face as Rukia glared at him.

"Anyways… I came upstairs because I have to tell you something…" he said mumbling

Rukia turned to look at him "what?" she asked

Ichigo sat on his bed and scratched his head then sighed

"Well you know how I told you I would be your_ friend _forever?" he said quietly

Rukia nodded her head intrigued now and leaning in slightly to hear

Ichigo scowled "well I… uh-"Ichigo suddenly scowled stood up and opened his door

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP EVESDROPPING!" Ichigo screamed at his father and little sister there

Yuzu panicked "S-sorry Ichi-nii!" she yelled running downstairs while her father patted his back

"YOU'RE BECOMING A MAN MY BOY!" Ishinn yelled with fake tears going to his cheeks.

Ichigo's scowl got harder and slammed the door on his father's face

Then Ichigo turned back to see a distant Rukia who seemed to be thinking.

"Well?" Rukia asked as she turned to Ichigo biting her lip.

Ichigo looked to her eyes 'is that…hope? Or is it nervousness' he thought to himself as he sat back down on the bed.

Ichigo looked down and then back to Rukia's eyes.

"Rukia what I was trying to say is…" he said then took a breath in "I l-love you" he said

Her eyes widened but then smiled to him "I love you too…" she muttered as she leaned to kiss him

Ichigo was about to lean in also until he noticed a crack in his door

"GOD DAMMIT DAD GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he screeched as he dashed to the door to hit Ishinn's face.

* * *

Good old Ishinn spying on his son's personal life

So err… YAY THEY ADMITTED THEIR LOVE :D

Anyways review and what you think of it! It's not the ending yet but I have a feeling it might end at chapter 13 maybe? Maybe not but yah x3


	10. Marriage and their relationship

Rofl… today I like login and I see that jace-clary's birthday is the day Rukia's mom dies o.O

Well yah here's the next chapter warning there will be a akward silence :D

I already did disclaimer I mean seriously that last one I was serious it was for the last time xD

Well guys I'm also posting a… cheesy… oneshot where Rukia gets drunk Ichigo gets her to her house and he asks questions on what Rukia means to him and Rukia does the same because she wakes up during the night with a head ache Ichigo comes safes the day by giving her coffee and confessing lol

so go check that out if you want

Enjoy!

* * *

"Nii-sama, uh…" Rukia said watching Ichigo who was in front of her in thinking

"_Rukia what's wrong?" _he asked in a stoic manner.

Rukia looked back at Ichigo who seems to be pale she raised an eyebrow at him

Ichigo looks at her then points at the cell phone, and him dying

She chuckled "well me and Ichigo are uh… dating…" she muttered

"…" Rukia got freaked by her brothers answer and put it on speaker

"_I want to see you and the boy… now" _Byakuya said.

Rukia answered "Uh... Ano… yes Nii-sama," she muttered before hanging up

There was a silence "YOUR BROTHER IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME" Ichigo yelled suddenly

Rukia frowned "he won't kill you now come on if we are late he might" she muttered dragging Ichigo along

"No! you go alone Rukia he's going to murder me but not you oh… no, no not his-"

"will just shut up?" Rukia interrupted going down the stairs and dragged Ichigo

"HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL THIRD DAUGHTER AND UNGRATEFUL SON!" Ishinn yelled out of nowhere coming to hug them

Ichigo punched his dad on reflex while Rukia shrugged unfazed.

Ishinn looked back at the two and chuckled light at how Rukia seemed to drag him around

"You know Rukia-Chan you remind me of Masaki" Ishinn said giving a toothy smiled while Rukia stared at him

Ichigo looked like he was confused "Rukia is nothing like mom," Ichigo muttered

His dad smirked "only to the children but she could kick my ass any day" Ishinn said as if he was proud

Ichigo's eye twitched while Rukia gave a real smile and put a hand on his shoulder

Ichigo stiffened but then relaxed and looked to Rukia who was smiling at Ishinn

"Thank you Kurosaki-san" Rukia said looking to the ground

_I'm honored for them to think of me as family…_

_But I don't deserve it I've been living off of them for 2 and almost 3 years by now,_

Rukia looked to Ichigo who seemed confused by her expression then frowned

"Come on Rukia lets go, and don't you dare think you don't deserve anything" he said now dragging her

Rukia gave a thoughtful frown "but… I mean I brought you trouble… you could have died like 3 times already" she said

Ichigo growled still dragging her "but it is worth it because I love you remember?" Ichigo muttered

She smiled at his tone meaning that he wasn't lying

She chuckled "yeah… now what happened to your paranoia with my brother kicking your ass" she asked

Ichigo's face paled and Rukia's chuckle turned into laughing.

He stopped walking while she now dragged him to her brother's house.

People stared at them wondering why there was a midget girl laughing like a maniac while dragging a guy who was scowling… hard

Rukia stopped at the gates of the mansion and smiled let go of Ichigo and dusted then dust off of her

Ichigo groaned and stood up glaring at her brother's house

He suddenly felt like someone was watching them, Ichigo turned to the right…

Nothing, he turned to the left

Nothing once again, he frowned and then turned to see Rukia walking the rest of the way to the doors

"Oi midget wait up!" Ichigo yelled about to run after her until he saw that she had disappeared in a blink

Ichigo panicked "Rukia? Rukia!" he yelled running to where she stood

Ichigo looked around for her but saw nothing mumbling curses he looked around once more

'This is hell brought onto earth' he thought to himself until her heard men chuckling in the distance

He ran off to the chuckling to see 10 men dressed in black holding his raven haired _girl_friend.

The men looked up at him and smirked "Hello kurosaki we've been waiting" one of them said

Ichigo got into defensive stance until he saw something black at the side of his face.

He turned around to be face to face with a woman with blond hair seeming to have a weapon on her arm

"You got me, your faster than last time aren't you" she commented until doing a black flip away from him

Ichigo scowled "but not fast enough" the woman declared.

A moment later Ichigo found himself blacking out and having a pain at his neck

* * *

"Aizen-Sama we have the two prisoners" a man the black hair said unemotionally.

Aizen looked at him and let his lips curve to a smile

"Good, send them to the dungeons… this time I won't let that bitch get away" he said glaring at his wrist

The man nodded and found the two blacked out bodies to a room, different rooms of course

But these rooms were different, they had a way they could talk to each other and see each other

Aizen now smirked "she will now marry me definitely" he muttered going off into his own world

* * *

Rukia's POV

I opened my eyes slightly to find myself in a room, "god dammit" I groaned as I lifted myself up

I looked around the room as my vision became clearer and saw orange.

"Ichigo…!" I whispered running over until I crashed into something

'_This sucks'_ I thought bringing up my hand to take out my hair out of my face and letting my hand touch the barrier

'_This really, sucks' _I said glaring at the glass or plastic either one but I couldn't care at the moment

I scowled "ICHIGO WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS" he lifted up his head in defense mode

I blushed when I noticed for some reason he wasn't wearing a shirt 'god dammit' I thought to myself

He turned his head to me and dashed his way "Rukia?" he asked leaning down to my height from the other side

"No, I'm your dad sneaking up to Ichigo," Rukia said glaring at him while he scratched his head

_

* * *

_

Ichigo woke up one morning and looked at the door to see something that looked like Rukia

_He let his guard down until IT screamed "ICHIGO MY DARLING SON!" and tackled Ichigo _

* * *

"Ichigo DON'T BE STUPID!" I screamed wanting to whack him but couldn't

He smirked at me until he scowled harder "oh we are so screwed" he mumbled

I gave a confused look then frowned 'we are here kidnapped…' "Right" I murmured in response

He looked at me "so what are they going to do to us?" he asked me

I turned to him "well I'm in for hell I probably broke his wrist and kicked his… never mind Ichigo you don't want to know"

Ichigo paled knowing exactly where she hit "poor guy especially a hit from you" he mumbled

* * *

3rd person

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment and opened them to hear Aizen's voice inside her room

'Holy shit…' she thought looking around and stood up "Hello Rukia-Chan" she heard someone behind her

"AHH" Rukia yelled while Ichigo looked at Aizen banging the plastic… or glass… really thick glass.

Aizen smirked as he snapped his left hand and immediately the plastic was covered over with metal

Rukia's eyes widened at not being able to see Ichigo anymore and looked back at him

"What do you want?" she asked taking a step away but he took a step closer

Aizen smiled so sweetly it was creepy "I want your hand in marriage" he said

Rukia gaped "N-no way!" she yelled clenching her fist 'not when I just admitted to Ichigo!' she screamed in her mind

His smile turned to a smirk again "well you see dear Rukia-Chan if he say no… the boy will die" aizen said casually

Rukia's heart stopped "W-what?" she asked breathlessly

"You heard already, know what your answer is now?" Aizen said advancing to her

Rukia bit her lip looking down and letting her hair cover her eyes

_She knew this would happen… why couldn't he just leave her that night they met_

_Why didn't she save him from the troubles he was now pulled into? Because he's that stubborn and wouldn't let her_

"Okay…" Rukia mumbled turning her head up to Aizen, he eyes dull with what seemed no life lived in her anymore

Aizen didn't seem affected by her "great I will release the boy after we are married…" he said standing up and walking off

She scowled as he exited the room and the metal was brought up again to see Ichigo giving a calmed breath

Rukia turned to him a tear in her eye and he looked worried immediately as she looked at him

"Rukia… what happened?" he asked letting his hand rest on the plastic

She looked at his hand and started to sob getting on her knees "I-I'll never be able to see you again after this…" she said

Ichigo looked shocked but then scowled "who says! Rukia nothing will keep me away from you" he said

Ichigo grit his teeth together looking at the sobbing girl

"You don't… understand!" she yelled then sniffing as her sobs continued

His eyes got softer and he un-grit his teeth "Rukia… whatever happened I'll be here forever" he said

Rukia closed her eyes "Ichigo… I didn't want you to get hurt" she said stopping her tears

'This is not how I man supposed to act' she thought then opening her eyes

Ichigo looked confused "Rukia, I am not going-"

"Ichigo I said I would marry him!" she yelled at him hugging her knees

He stopped as his mind seemed to stop with him

'Rukia…? Getting married?' Ichigo thought scowling as he kept quiet

A awkward silence drifted in between them while Rukia let her own scowl be on her features

"He said he would kill me didn't he?" Ichigo said breaking the silence

Rukia looked at him and nodded numbly "now I have to marry some noble-"

"He's a fucking noble?" Ichigo asked irritated as he stood up and glared at nothing in particular

Rukia looked at him "No shit… it's not like anyone could get guards like the ones he had" she mumbled sarcastically

"Shut up… but what are we going to do, I can't let you marry that bastard" Ichigo said turning to face her

She stared to the floor letting any ideas come into mind "can't think of anything at the moment" she said

Rukia turned up too see Ichigo scowling but could notice he was thinking

"Don't break yourself by thinking Ichigo" she joked lightly while he glared at her

"When did he say he will let me out? Maybe I can-" he was cut off by Rukia again

"He's letting out after the wedding Ichigo that's like to late maybe? I could be dead on a bed by that time? Hmm?" she said

He smirked "good to know you'd rather die than spend time with him" he said

"Hey I don't love him if I had to spend my life with someone it would be you" she muttered thinking her thoughts out loud

"What?" Ichigo said blinking, Rukia blushed "n-nothing you fool" she said crossing her arms

"Riiigght" he said sarcastically and smirking as he turned away from her

"So… you're going to get married…" he said looking at the floor going back to the original conversation

Rukia nodded at him "we have to do something… fast" he mumbled clenching his fists

"Well I'm sure Nii-sama already noticed we haven't gotten over there yet…" she said

"And he is probably getting Urahara and the other's to help too" she finished off frowning

Ichigo turned his face to her "why do you seem so doubtful" he said glaring at her

She just chuckled lightly "hey I've lived long enough to know a few things aren't just so lucky" she said

"I know…" he said scratching his head, this made Rukia giggle

Ichigo looked at her confused "what?" he asked

"You really need to handle that habit of yours Ichigo" she said smirking while he glared

He rolled his eyes and sighed "well we can't do anything but wait," he said turning to her

"Hope to god they come before the marriage" she muttered while he smirked

"Let's hope" he said sounding just a little bit tired

Rukia nodded her head letting her eyes close as she drifted to sleep.

He looked at her and not long after he found himself asleep too,

* * *

Well there it is, this time they got to see each other during the kidnap and Aizen got a way to make Rukia marry him.

There will be a marriage next chapter and it will be chaos haha

Anyways Review guys or else I'll be sad… but I do deserve to be sad since I was too lazy to write yesterday and I finished this chapter today when I got home,

but yes Review seriously


	11. shot? and a let's go home

Hey! Decided to write up this chapter and only took me a hour or 2 to write :D

Anyways hope you guys like it! And thanks for the reviews I was like… 32 reviews ! win! So yeah

Enjoy!

* * *

Rukia soon found herself opening her eyes as she looked in the blank room

She frowned and looked behind her too see the orange haired man she loved

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered as she let her knees up to her chest

She closed her eyes remembering what she had promised

_His smile turned to a smirk again "well you see dear Rukia-Chan if he say no… the boy will die" aizen said casually_

_Rukia's heart stopped "W-what?" she asked breathlessly_

_"You heard already, know what your answer is now?" Aizen said advancing to her_

_Rukia bit her lip looking down and letting her hair cover her eyes_

"_Okay…" _

She looked inside the room making sure there was no Aizen anywhere in sigh

"Ichigo…! Wake up!" she whispered… or tried to yell as quietest as she could

His head shook slightly as he opened his eyes

Only to see her in the other side of the 'wall of doom' as he named it after staying 3 days in it.

"You ok midget?" he asked concerned a little from her look

She bit her lip on shook her head

"Is it about _aizen_?" Ichigo asked when Aizen came up made his voice venomous

Rukia stared at him and shook his head, "uh… Ichigo?" she asked finally

Ichigo looked up to her curiously as she seemed to blush a little he smirked

"Would you mind wearing a shirt I mean three days and still no shirt come on!" she yelled

"What can't handle being able to see me half naked every day?" Ichigo said smirking

'Where did I get that from?' Ichigo asked inside his mind but pushed it away

She then turned red and turned away from him "S-shut up! Put on a shirt dammit!" she said

His smirk turned into a small smile with a scowl on his face

"Ok Ice princess" he said looking around until he found a white shirt on his bed

Ichigo walked up to it and picked it up eyeing it carefully, then merely shrugged and put it on

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief 'leave it to Ichigo to show off his…amazing…bo-' she cut herself off

"Dammit!" she yelled running to a wall and banging her head

Ichigo looked at her confused "Oi, Rukia you ok?" he asked

She stopped and turned to Ichigo "yes" she said flatly and going to a seat and letting herself relax on it

"Ichigo… what happens if Aizen is almost done getting the wedding plans ready?" she asked slightly worried

He turned to her "I don't know…" he muttered glaring at the door where he last saw Aizen

Rukia turned to her side to find a note on her bed, she looked curiously at it and decided to read it

_

* * *

_

Dear Rukia-Chan,

_I understand that you may hate me, or loathe me but please understand I love you_

_You're the real prize of this deal; your brother is merely a… accessory _

_I plan to start the wedding by tonight or tomorrow, I have your dressed picked out and am ready to let your…_

'_Friend' out of this 'prison' as you two would call it_

_Please be ready and remember if you don't agree, the boy __will __be killed in front of you_

_Love, Aizen Sousuke you're future husband_

* * *

Rukia scowled and grit her teeth crumbling the piece of paper

'That… that bastard…! He's about 10 more years older than me! Fucking pedophile, bastard…' she continued her list

"Rukia, he said it's almost time isn't it…" Ichigo said looking at her angry form

She looked at him straight in the eye and let her scowl loose, "yes…" she mumbled clenching her fist

Ichigo turned back to himself finding himself gritting his teeth also "that son of a…" Ichigo muttered under his breath

"I can't believe this is really happening, what if no one is coming to save us?" she said staring at Ichigo

"I… Rukia do you know what? There is someone I can feel it but they don't know where to look" he said scowling

She was about to respond until the door opened, Rukia's eyes widened and looked at the clock

_8:50_

'Shit!" she yelled mentally to herself as she whipped her head to the door to see aizen holding _the _dress

Ichigo growled under his breath and stared at what was presented to them

What made him angrier is that it actually wouldn't look bad

Rukia scanned the white dress

It seemed it had this ribbon going through where the hip would be

The top part was perfect for her instead of people with more… err… bigger 'blessings'

At the bottom it seemed that it was horizontal as it cut down from one end to the other

She scowled and looked away from aizen remembering why he was there

"Put this on, the letter said we would wed today or tomorrow" Aizen said smirking as he threw the dress to Rukia

He then turned to walk out the door as Rukia stayed silent clutching the dress in her hands

Rukia frowned as Ichigo scowled at the dress "so… I should probably put this on…" Rukia muttered then looked at Ichigo

He looked back not getting what she meant with the look until Rukia sighed

"Ichigo don't be stupid… turn around so that I can change" she said calmly trying to keep her voice from stuttering

'The mere thought of Ichigo watching her change was…BLASHPEMY' Rukia tried to shake off the thoughts and changed

Ichigo was blushing… yes the great all mighty Ichigo was blushing because of a raven haired girl changing behind him

'Dammit normally it should be her blushing not me!' he yelled to himself gritting his teeth

"Oi Ichigo when do you think this will go down exactly?" Rukia muttered looking at Ichigo from behind

He turned slowly to find her clothed and let himself breath a relieved breath.

"I don't kno-"Ichigo was about to finished until he was interrupted once again but except from the one man he hated

"Now my lovely Rukia-Chan" said a voice from the door as Rukia let her eyes look at him

She scowled to herself fighting away the temptation of punching him and make his other wrist go '_crack'_

But she controlled herself in fear if she misbehaved Ichigo would be the one to pay.

Men came into the room where Ichigo was at and lifted him up to carry him somewhere

Despite his protests they got him out of the room

Aizen came up to Rukia grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a room

When he opened the doors to this room it looked a lot like a chapel

At this thought Rukia paled as she felt that she would be taken very, very soon

Aizen went up to stand beside a priest as Rukia stayed behind to see Ichigo come up to her in a tuxedo

Her eyes widened "Ichigo…!" she said as he looked at her and scowled lightly

"I have to 'give you away'" Ichigo said staring at her, his tone was different from what Rukia has ever heard

It made her unsure she hated it when she didn't know what the orange haired man thought

Ichigo looped her arms around his as music started and he led her down the path to Aizen

"why are you going along with this?" Rukia asked just wondering how they made Ichigo cooperate

Ichigo shook his head over to a balcony inside the place, Rukia followed to where he pointed and saw a man with a gun

She scowled and then turned to aizen who was eyeing her as she stared at him in disgust

The priest started to say the things needed for a marriage, vows…

"Aizen sousuke thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?

you thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do" Aizen said nicely as he turned to Rukia waiting for her response

Rukia grit her teeth and turned to the priest

"Rukia Kuchiki thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?

You thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" he asked to Rukia

She closed her eyes tightly and let a tear out.

"I…" she started out but hesitated as she looked at Ichigo beside her who seemed to have no expression

"Remember Rukia-Chan you say no, and we will kill him" Aizen whispered to her

Rukia stopped and thought 'I'm doing this for Ichigo… because my heart will always belong to him…' she finished

Rukia turned to Ichigo and whispered to him "Ichigo Kurosaki you will always have my heart"

Ichigo's face went back to normal as he stared at her as she turned back to Aizen

"I… do" she finished letting more tears go down her face as Aizen smirked at her

He slid the onto her finger and stared at it then to her

"Good choice Rukia-Chan" he said as he leaned down after hearing the priest say 'you may now kiss the bride'

Rukia panicked and stopped Aizen "don't even think about it you got me to marry you why ask for more?"

He stopped and frowned at her seemingly hurt by her words but nodded

Rukia was surprised thinking maybe he was so bad…

Aizen then snuck up on her and kissed her on the lips

'I take that back, Aizen is a bastard!; she thought as she scowled and whacked him

Rukia started to walk out of the chapel as she looked to her side to see Aizen

Suddenly Rukia heard a gunshot

She turned again to see Aizen holding his chest and blood seeping out

Rukia turned to a window to see a hat that was falling, a green and white striped hat

She walked up to it and picked it up trying to remember where she had seen it before

Rukia scowled as she felt a hand on her ankle

"You think this is over? No, no Rukia-Chan this day will come to haunt you"

"Your father will not give up the search" she heard Aizen say as he went unconscious

Rukia kicked his hand off her ankle and ran back inside the chapel

She smiled as she saw Ichigo and a shopkeeper named Urahara with a gun in his hands

"Ichigo..!" Rukia yelled to and ran to hug him as Ichigo smiled and hugged her back

Urahara watched this and smiled

"Kuchiki-san I would appreciate it if I can have my hat back" he said reaching his hand out

Rukia looked at him and grabbed the hat as she gave it to Urahara

Ichigo eyed the hand because he saw the _ring_ still on it

Rukia turned to him curiously as he reached his hand out and grabbed hers

"I hope to god I never see this ring again" he muttered as he grabbed Aizen's ring and slipped it off her fingers

Rukia smiled and looked at Ichigo as he took the ring and threw it out of sight

"But it isn't over yet…" Rukia said staring at where the ring disappeared

Ichigo looked at her curiously "what?" he asked

"He told me before he fell unconscious… that my father is still looking for me" she said clenching her hand into a fist

"It's ok Rukia… but let's get home, you do feel safe there right?" Ichigo asked holding her hand

Rukia looked at him and smiled "yes… I do feel better at your house Ichigo" she muttered as he started walking

Ichigo let go of his scowl a moment and smiled at her for a second before turning back to normal

They walked, talked and fought but they both knew

They were happy that they were together… _at least for now_

* * *

Ha I already know what I'm going to do next chapter! well yeah this time is was basically a 2 chapter kidnap and trust me this chapter will come to haunt them later!

Anyways! Review please!


	12. Our life with our mothers

Hey guys I'll be sure to write very fast promise!

I will write two chapters today since I didn't post yesterday and felt ashamed of myself )=

Well I originally planned to write this at a library but then I was like nah came home and wrote it on the laptop.

Sorry if you guys don't like this chapter it was mostly them explaining their mothers deaths

Disclaimer: HEY LOOK I OWN BLEACH! Not…

Enjoy!

* * *

"_I…" 5 year old Rukia trailed off_

"_I'm sorry Rukia… but I'm leaving I can't stand our father making us cry…" she said turning to her sister_

_Rukia was already about to cry "why…" she asked in a small voice_

"_Because I can't stand to watch you cry, I want you to come but I wouldn't be able too bring you" she muttered turning away_

"_Hisanee… I will miss you" Rukia said walking towards her sister and clung to her leg_

_Hisana looked down to her sister feeling her heart starting to feel heavy_

"_I'll miss you too…" she breathed in letting tears come down._

_Rukia let go and Hisana was gone in a flash leaving her alone_

_She lowered her head and sat down by herself_

"_Bye Hisanee" she said letting her tears come down, as she looked out the window_

_It was raining; it never stopped not until she relived most of things in her life_

_It never stopped; people around her avoided her eventually_

_She found herself running away like her sister, only this time she didn't have a plan_

_Running through the forest she began to break down as it started to rain but it didn't stop her_

_She didn't stop until she found herself in the only home she cared for_

"_Ichigo…" she said running towards the house _

_She opened the door and looked all around for the only person that ever cared_

_That ever __**loved **__her_

_She found herself in front of his room and grabbed the doorknob_

"_Please…" she muttered as tears still came down like the rain_

_She opened the door and let herself fall to her knees_

_There stood Ichigo bloodied and her father holding a knife over him_

_Rukia screamed to her father "why? How could you! He was the only person!" she screamed over and over_

* * *

"Rukia…" she heard a an voice and started being shaken

"No!" she screamed shooting up from her bed like a bullet

She looked at Ichigo and hugged him crying too hard to care if it was raining also

Ichigo stared at her crying form and put his arms around her and rested his head on her hair

"It's ok…" he mumbled petting her hair "I'm here, shh…" he murmured now

Rukia sobbed and opened her eyes looking out the window "it's raining…" she said

"It would rain again if you ever left" she said trying to stop her tears but failing

Ichigo looked at her "Rukia, I'm never going to leave you because if I do… my world will rain too" he said

"You never told me how she died" Ichigo said to her as Rukia looked up to him

Her eyes seemed now fully violet, Ichigo stared at her letting his scowl disappear without a trace

Rukia let her head rest on his chest and closed her eyes "my mother…" she said her lips curing into a smile

"She was so much when I was little…" Rukia continued "every time I saw her she would have all her attention to me"

Ichigo nodded and picked up, Rukia didn't complain which surprised him but let it go

"She and my sister were my world, my father… he drank for as long as I could remember" she said her smiled fading

"Then one night when I was three…" Rukia breathed knowing that this is the only person she ever told

She closed her eyes "my dad came home, from what Urahara told me he got fired from his job" she opening her eyes

"He came home drunk, and mad… he went straight for my mother and I was at my room at the time"

_

* * *

_

I waited for my sister to come into tuck me into bed like should every night.

_I grinned at her feeling happiness and closed my eyes._

_Then we heard our mother scream, and my sister screamed out to her_

_No answer,_

_My happiness was fading as I saw her run into the kitchen_

_I got up and ran as fast as I could to my mom's room where I heard her screaming_

_Things smashing, glass breaking, until the thing that scared me most, my mother's screaming stopped_

_I reached for the door handle hoping to see everything was ok,_

_But I wasn't stupid for a three year old, I understood that something wasn't right_

_Then my father opened the door with blood on him_

_I froze at him as he stared at me and smirked_

_I wanted to back away but me feet didn't move_

_I closed my eyes a waiting what was going to happen until I heard running footsteps toward us_

_I looked to the side and saw my sister running toward me biting her lip_

_She grabbed me and ran to the room locking the door_

_Me still in her arms, she turned around and let herself slip downwards_

_My sister started sobbing as I stared at her and found myself starting to cry also_

_

* * *

_

She grabbed me and held me close as we both cried into each other's arms

"Since then it was me and Hisanee to depend on each other" Rukia finished shaking as Ichigo hugged her

He turned to her "my mom was the center of my Universe" he said getting comfortable with Rukia on him

"She would always smile at me and my sister's my name is 'he who protects' so I wanted to protect her" he said holding onto Rukia

Rukia let her eyes to him and smiled lightly but still had tears on her cheeks

"Then one day when I was walking home with her I saw a girl about to commit suicide" he said

_

* * *

_

I looked at the girl who stood beside the lake

"_Mom...! someone is about to jump off to the lake!" I yelled running toward the girl who turned around to see me eyes wide_

_My mom just stood there as she saw me running off to her eyes wide "Ichigo!" she screamed at me and ran after_

_I reached for the girl who stared at me and let herself onto the land as I lost balance and found myself in the river_

"_Ichigo…!" Masaki screamed as my vision darkened and found myself unconscious_

* * *

"When I woke up me and my mother were drenched and covered with blood… her blood…" he muttered letting his brown eyes darken

Rukia let her hand reach up to cup his cheek "so you never found out if she died saving you though" she said

He turned to her "how else would she die?" Ichigo asked her letting her hand rest on his cheek

"Ichigo… she had blood on her something else must of happened," Rukia said her eyes getting distant

Ichigo stared at her for a moment then nodded at her and let his-self relax

"I don't know who would want to do that… but whoever it is I'll kill them" Ichigo said letting his bangs cover his face

Rukia frowned "hey… I understand that you would do it for your mother" she said letting herself push his bangs out of his face

Ichigo stared at her for a long moment "you know?" Ichigo said letting go of her and letting her rest on his bed

He stood up and stared at her "If anyone were to try to even hurt you… I would let them have a long painful death" he said staring into her eyes

Rukia seemed surprised "why?" she asked sitting up and staring back at him

"Because now you're the most important person in the world for me… If anything were to happen," he murmured

"I don't think I could take it" he finished holding out a hand to her

She took his hand and looked outside

"Ichigo… we are not safe anymore… my father will come try to hunt me down, and believe me he is worse than Aizen" she said turning to look at him

He looked outside as the sun started to rise "you are safe Rukia… me, and the rest of us, Inoue, chad, ishida…will protect you" he finished

Rukia stared at him "you forgot someone" she said frowning as he scowled "fine… also Kaien" he said rolling his eyes but then eyed her puffy cheeks.

He chuckled "come here midget, it's not good to let go of you to early when you've been crying" he said with open arms

Rukia looked at him and then got a stubborn look on her face "I'm fine thank you very much" she muttered standing up

"But I would like that hug" she said smiling and letting herself walk into his arms and hug him

Ichigo grinned for the first time since he was 8 "you know… you're the only person that can make me smile hell even without my scowl" he said

Rukia looked at his face and grinned "I'd rather not be in love with Mr. Grumpy face" she said half joking

"To be truthful I only smiled after I met you," she said letting herself snuggle closer to his chest

Ichigo tried to muster himself to scowl but failed when being this close to her and her confession wouldn't let him

"It's your fault if my friends look at me funny because I don't think I can scowl at the moment" he said glaring at her

Rukia chuckled and let go of Ichigo who immediately scowled after she did

"Well there you go" she said walking out of the room to make herself some breakfast

The phone rang suddenly and Ichigo stared at it then shrugged and answered it

"Yo?" he asked into the phone

"_You must be Kurosaki-Sama I would like to speak with Rukia Kuchiki" _said the man on the other line

Ichigo started to feel defensive "who may this be?" he growled into the phone

"_Don't worry it's nothing I just want to leave her a message"_ the voice said

"What may this message be?" Ichigo said letting himself rest

The man on the other line chuckled _"Me… her father will get her and you will die Kurosaki Ichigo" _he said before hanging up

Ichigo stared at the phone "Rukia!" he yelled running downstairs to find her making eggs

"?" she made a questioning face at him

Ichigo went beside her "we have to see your brother…now" Ichigo said

"You want to start training? Now?" she asked amazed until she saw his grim looking face

He nodded "… your father called…" Ichigo mumbled as Rukia let the pan go and let it fall to the ground

"Shit…" she mumbled picking up the eggs and turning off the stove.

Rukia turned to him grabbed his hand and then dashed out the door "we can't waste any time at all!" she yelled

People stared at them "Rukia! Calm down!" Ichigo yelled trying to regain his balance and amazed how fast the midget could run

"I don't care from what I remember my father he loves playing tricks, normally his plans are fast so we have to be able to 'outrun' him" she said

Rukia opened her brothers gates as Ichigo let himself get up and glare at her

"Fine, but you owe me breakfast and swear you won't run out of my sight EVER again" Ichigo said grabbing her hand before she could run

Rukia nodded and held onto his hand then started running again but at least this time Ichigo kept in pace

They found themselves in front of the mansion Ichigo checked his clock

_6:30_

"Come on! Its 6:30" Ichigo yelled his hands in the air

Rukia just smirked at him and knocked at the door "Rukia you brother isn't-"

"Rukia? Kurosaki?" Byakuya said fully awake at the door

Ichigo jumped away and pointed at Byakuya "how the hell are you up at this time?" Ichigo yelled

Rukia remained quiet as Byakuya stared at Ichigo "I am a business man Kurosaki" he said glaring at him

Ichigo scowled "are you sure you two aren't blood brother and sister?" Ichigo murmured as Byakuya let them inside the mansion

"So what bring you two here?" Byakuya said in his normal stoic tone

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at Byakuya "my father called and I think it's time we start to learn how to defend ourselves" Rukia said

Byakuya looked at them and nodded "then let's get your daggers and hope for the best…" he said

Rukia and Ichigo both walked behind him as he headed to where the daggers were.

* * *

I'll start to write the next chapter very, very soon since its...

*drum roll* FRIDAY! CHEER!

So yeah Review because its Friday if you don't you had ruined my weekend D:


	13. I know the reason

I am so happy with the amount of review s I have seriously! 36 holy gods!

Anyways!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ichigo you know you're a bastard"

The said man with orange hair looked over to his midget girlfriend

"Why would I be that?" he responded calmly trying not to get into a fight in front of Rukia's brother

Rukia scowled "WHERE IS MY DAGGER!" she shrieked throwing her arms up in the air and running around the mansion

Byakuya sat sipping his tea unaffected '_she's a lot like Hisana_' he thought to himself

Ichigo stared at the panicking Rukia and sighed "come on we had enough time to rest I'll help you look" he muttered

Rukia turned to him and grinned then let herself run into the hall where the weapons are

Ichigo looked over to his hip where his black dagger stayed, he patted the dagger

"Zangetsu just help me" Ichigo murmured to himself following Rukia

Rukia ran out of the kitchen past Ichigo "AGH! Sode no shirayuki!" Rukia yelped before letting herself sink to her knees

"Blah I can't watch you like this… here catch" Ichigo muttered as he pulled out a white dagger from behind him

Rukia looked at the flying dagger and dived to avoid it then let her violet eyes glare at Ichigo

"You bastard… you did have Sode no shirayuki!" she blamed pointing a finger at him

Rukia stood up and dusted off imaginary dust as she grabbed her dagger then turned to her brother

"Seems like you found it… ready to train?" Byakuya asked finishing his tea

She blushed embarrassed that she made such a scene in front of her brother

Ichigo just nodded at him and went over to comfort Rukia

Byakuya stood up and walked to a case which was pure black

Both teens came closer to the case as Byakuya opened it then turned to Rukia, case on his hands

Rukia's eyes widened "It's beautiful…" she murmured reaching in to case

She pulled out a fan that had been basically made of metal or something hard…

It was pink with flower designs and the top part has spikes the were quite sharp

"Rukia be careful with that" Ichigo mumbled sounding mildly concerned

The raven haired girl just smirked "so I get to train two weapons?" Rukia asked staring at Byakuya who nodded

"YAY!" she screamed in happiness as she CAREFULLY hugged the fan

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled trying to get the weapon out of her hands before she hurts herself

Byakuya shook his head _'she's exactly like Hisana before_,_ but there are many differences probably'_

* * *

"I can't believe Aizen is dead…" a man with dark haired mumbled as he turned to a red haired man

The red haired man had tattoo's on his face "I can… Niro why are trying to catch your daughter so much" he questioned

"Abarai I wanted you to convince my daughter to come with you somewhere" Niro mumbled

The red haired man seems suspicious "why? I haven't seen her in years… what did you do?" he asked

"Abarai Renji! Listen to me if you want any money you have to get back my daughter no matter what!"

Renji sighed and looked down "but I'm her best-… old best friend I don't even know what happened to her," he mumbled

"I'll do it I guess as long as no harm comes to her"

"Deal"

* * *

Rukia opened and closed the fan in her hands as she closed her eyes

The orange haired teen beside her was seeing how to defend using a dagger

While Byakuya was taking turns teaching them so that they have turns to learn how to use the weapons

Suddenly Rukia's phone rang and she stared at the id caller

_Unknown number_

She hesitated before answering "hello?" she asked into the phone

Ichigo leaned close to her so that he could hear what they were saying

"_Rukia… I don't know if you remember me"_

Rukia's eyes widened at the voice and shooed Ichigo away

Rukia ran into the hall and then responded "Ren…Renji?" she asked into the phone

"_You remember me! How has your 5 years been?" _he asked trying to be casual

Rukia gaped into the phone "You..! how did you even get my phone number?" she asked

"_Not the point but I need to see you… now" _he said seriously

What they didn't know is that Ichigo was right behind Rukia trying to be quiet as she talked

"But… you don't seriously think after five years I-" she was cut off as the phone went dead

Rukia stared at until she was pulled in the shadow's

She was about to scream until she turned around to find a smirking Ichigo

"There is something you're hiding!" Ichigo said leaning closer to her

Rukia hesitated "nothing much just a…" 'Person I use to have a crush on that use to comfort me...'

"Friend from 5 years ago" she finished faking a smile

Ichigo did not buy it…at all.

Ichigo leaned closer to her "I'll let it slide I guess but next time Kuchiki Rukia you better tell me" he murmured

Rukia saw how close his face was to her and she could feel his breath

She panicked "Ichigo… would you uh… lean away because my brother would kill-" she was interrupted when Ichigo pecked her lips

"That shut you up for now, it's not like I was going to make it more than a peck" he said flatly

"Riiigght" she said sarcastically walking back out too see her brother staring directly at them

Except to Ichigo it was a glare to him

* * *

"Renji you weren't able to get her here were you…" Niro asked the other man a smirk growing on his lips

Renji looked back at him "well it has been five yea-what? What are you doing?" Renji yelled as he saw a knife coming out from under the table

He panicked and jumped away from Niro "well I have no use so I might as well kill you" he said smiling

"You… really are crazy… everything Rukia said 5 years ago was all true?" Renji said starting to feel guilty for leaving her

* * *

"_**Renji… you really don't believe me do you," The raven haired girl asked seemingly broken**_

_**The said boy looked at her and frowned "I'm sorry but your dad seems like a nice man…" he muttered**_

"_**But he's not! He's lying! You have to believe me…! Please…" Rukia pleaded him**_

_**Renji shook his head "no, I'm sorry Rukia but at the moment I don't think I can even trust you" he said**_

"_**You have lied to me probably just so that I get to be close to you" he said turning away**_

_**Rukia started to tear up "Fine! Go do what you want just never show me your face ever again!" she screamed running away**_

* * *

Rukia hadn't thought of that memory in 2 years, yet the pain she felt that day was back

Why couldn't her father leave her alone? Let her live her own life and be happy with Ichigo?

Because life is fucking stupid that way, That's her answer because the world can be unforgivable and you can lose what is most important

Rukia looked over to the orange haired teen that had stolen her heart

Ichigo tensed and looked back to Rukia and felt something was wrong

He walked over to her leaned down beside her ear whispering "what's wrong?"

She frowned "the Renji guy… I'm worried he was brought into this…" she said letting herself put her arms around him

Ichigo stared at her for a moment and let her hug him "it's ok… if he does get pulled into this you know like is stupid that way" he said

Rukia smiled lightly "that's what I just thought a while ago," she murmured forgetting her brother was watching this

Ichigo didn't he just didn't care if he was watching or not unfortunately Rukia does mind

"Well I tend to get to know people pretty well that I spend 24/7 with them" he said still scowling

Rukia frowned and then looked at her brother "Nii-sama, the dagger how would I be able to hide it?" she asked

Ichigo was now being ignored which pissed him off so he started yelling her name and waving his arms

"I guess you would hide it inside a purse of somewhere hidden" Byakuya responded playing along with ignoring Ichigo

"_STOP IGNORING ME DAMMIT!" _

"Oh ok I love the fan so far though we should be able to learn fast" Rukia responded

"_HEY LISTEN TO ME OR I SWEAR I WILL TACKLE YOU RUKIA!" _

Byakuya stared at his sister "you guys already seem to be learning fast…"

"_THAT IS IT!" _Ichigo screamed and tackled Rukia to the ground letting her make her 'eep' sound

"Ichigo what the hell?" Rukia muttered standing back up then glaring daggers at him

Ichigo shivered as he slowly turned to Byakuya "oh shit… I don't think I can handle two Rukia glares…" he mumbled

Rukia looked at her fan and smiled 'that is great...' she looked up to see Ichigo scowling off in his own thoughts

She then looked to her brother who was sipping tea again… Wait again? Where the hell did he get that?

She shrugged it off and continued to stare at the fan 'if only I had this years ago'

'_Maybe I could of avoided my father's bruises' _she thought to herself

* * *

"_**I'm home…" Rukia mumbled as she slipped into the house as it rained outside**_

"_**Rukia-Chan is that you?" she heard her father's voice as she shivered slightly**_

'_**I have to get to my room fast' she thought to herself trying to run as quietly as she could**_

"_**Rukia-Chan~" her father said once again only closer**_

_**Rukia panicked and dashed upstairs without making a noise**_

_**She locked herself into her room and turns around and let herself slip down**_

_**Rukia looked out the window as it rained and she frowned 'it's always raining…' she thought to herself**_

_**She was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard the doorknob turned**_

"_**Rukia-Chan open this door" she heard him say as she closed her eyes**_

_**Rukia frantically looked around the room to find somewhere to hide**_

_**Click**_

'_**oh no… it unlocked' she thought as she made a dive to her window opened it and jumped out to the roof**_

_**She looked out to the road to see a woman that was beautiful and a boy with orange hair **_

_**She heard the woman scream his name as he ran out to the river**_

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened as she held her head… orange hair… boy the same age… I was 9 and he lost his mother when he…

"Ichigo… I know who did this to your mother" she muttered to herself

The said teenager heard his name and looked at Rukia "you said something?"

_**

* * *

**_

The boy ran out of the river as his mother ran out to him

_**Rukia panicked in the scene and jumped off the roof and ran over there**_

_**She ignored the cold and see the woman close to dying trying to save her son**_

_**Rukia dived into the river and swam them back to the edge breathing hard she let them go **_

"_**There you are Rukia-Chan" she heard her father say as the woman looked up and thought her eyes widened**_

_**The mother looked at Rukia and looked back up to her father "Niro…" she muttered holding onto the boy more protectively**_

"_**How nice to see you again Masaki-Chan" Niro replied his smirk getting bigger**_

_**Rukia started to breath harder "run" she choked out as she face her father**_

"_**Niro what have**_** you **_**done to your**_** daughter scared the living out of her" the woman muttered cupping Rukia's cheek**

**The boy was still unconscious as this happened , everything happened so fast**

**Niro stabbed Masaki over and over**

**Blood went around as she lost consciousness and landed on her son**

**Rukia screamed to make him stop "What has she ever done to you!" she screamed starting to cry**

**Her father stopped and smirked "I have my reasons Rukia-Chan let's go home" he said grabbing Rukia and shoving the knife to her neck**

**Rukia stayed quiet as she watched the boy slowly gain conscious **

"**MOM!" he screeched as Rukia watched from her window sobbing**

* * *

"My father… I fucking hate him…" Rukia said started to tear up as Ichigo rushed to her aid

"Rukia... you ok?" he asked worriedly as he hugged her

'If I hadn't ran out Masaki might of lived' she thought panicking and staring at Ichigo's brown eyes

Rukia looked down to let her hair hide her face from him "it's my fault…" she muttered as Ichigo looked at her questioningly

"What is?" he asked as she turned to him her eyes full of guilt "I am the reason your mother died" she said

"I met her the day she died I came to help you t-two…" she said trying not to stutter as she sobbed

Ichigo stared at Rukia "my father came to follow me and turns out he knew your mother… he stabbed her so many times.." Rukia said sobbing harder

"I never thought I would actually watch him kill someone…" she said hugging him as Ichigo let his eyes soften at her

"Rukia…" he said grabbing he chin and making her face him "It's not your fault… you wanted to help" he said

She stared at his eyes that showed sadness but there was determination in them just to assure her it wasn't her fault

"It was probably my fault my mother died, my sister… but I will trust you on your mother" Rukia mumbled wiping her own tears away from her cheeks

Ichigo frowned as he realized someone watched them, he slowly turned to Rukia's brother

He sent a stare that meant 'leave us be', Byakuya got the point and nodded walking off out of the room

"I think we should go to your father Ichigo, he might know something…" Rukia said starting to handle her tears

Ichigo nodded and got down to his knees and offered his back to her

Rukia smirked lightly and took no time to hop on his back to get her piggy back.

* * *

Yay! I finished! I was almost done yesterday at like 2 am so I was like that's it I'm sleeping nao!

Well yeah so i am in a good mood today so i might write another chapter later today *cough* probably will

Then I finished ti today so REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE FASTER!


	14. My fail authors note

**A/N**

Gah! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I feel a little bit of writers block slowly coming

...and school

...and I got addicted to guitar hero which I beat in expert (I feel like a geek)

I'm sorry if you're disappointed this isn't a real update but I'll try to write up the next chapter as soon as I can I PROMISE!

BLAH! I feel failure for making two A/N's already but i had this idea inside my mind for quite a while now which I'm thinking of writing up not sure yet maybe to get my mind off the writers block (oneshot)

ANYWAYS ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL!


	15. Death?

Hey guys I'm updating! *cheer*

I feel happy at the moment haha

I might be updating this again today or another story today cuz I feel like writing more after this

Anyways disclaimer: see first few chapters!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Rukia screeched and held on to Ichigo for her dear life

"ICHIGO YOU BAKA! DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME!" Rukia yelled shutting her eyes tightly as he dashed through corners

People stared at them but smirked at them as they continued to run

Ichigo just smirked and decided to stop scaring the hell out of Rukia and slowed down

She breathed in a sigh of relief and peeled herself off of him as he frowned missing the warmth

"Oi midget, did I say you could let go?" Ichigo muttered while scowling as he turned into his own block

Rukia hugged him again muttering a 'you can't order me around'

Ichigo put down Rukia and opened the door

"ICCCHHIIIIGOOOO AND RUKIA-CHAN!" Ishinn yelled coming to kick them

Rukia groaned and ducked as Ichigo grabbed his father's leg and threw him to the wall

She then stood up and walked in going toward Ichigo's father with a serious face on

Ichigo followed her and then turned to his father "goat face we have a lot you ask you…" Ichigo said

Ishinn jumped up and face the two pointing a finger at them "OK BUT SIT DOWN OVER THERE THEN!"

Rukia sweat dropped but wiped it away as she went and sat to the sofa in front of the TV

Ichigo's eye twitched "I'm not sitting down… but I want some answers dad" Ichigo said slumping forward

She frowned at Ichigo then looked at his dad who stood up knowing his son was serious

"Mr. Kurosaki, did… you by any way know my father?" Rukia said looking down to the ground

Ichigo went silent and watched his father expression turn into a serious one

"You... I… do you remember anything?" Ishinn asked looing to Rukia his face paled

Rukia shook her head "I remember one thing… my dad and…Masaki-san…" she muttered

Ishinn looked to Ichigo "go comfort her while I tell you guys what I know" Ishinn said

Ichigo nodded and went to Rukia putting a arm around her, she rest her head on his shoulder

"Years ago before you guys were born, I wasn't married with Masaki yet but we were fiancés"

Ichigo and Rukia nodded a little bit, letting the silence tell him to continue

"Well I was working for the clinic still, and one night a person rang the doorbell wanting help"

* * *

"_**Help her please! I love her don't let her die!" A man soaking wet in the rain asked carrying a woman**_

_**The woman was small with black raven hair, her eyes closed while blood was on her chest spilling**_

_**Ishinn took pity and let them come into the clinic "put her over there…" he said pointing to a table**_

"_**Ishinn what's happening?" a woman asked from the top of the staircase **_

_**Ishinn looked up to see his Fiancé "someone needs help" he said "Masaki can you ask him what happened while I help her" **_

_**She nodded and walked to the black haired man who was staring at the raven haired woman **_

"_**Hello… may I ask what happened?" the man glanced up to her but then turned back to his love**_

"_**We were walking home… men came out and tried to mug us" he said closing his eyes then sighing**_

_**Masaki nodded her head and looked over to her lover who was working on the woman**_

"_**The muggers knocked me out they used a drug on me or something…" he said putting his hands on his head**_

"_**I head her scream when I was unconscious and when I woke up I saw the muggers with her wallets…" he said**_

"_**But what scared most was that she was lying on the floor with blood seeping out…" **_

_**Masaki put a hand on his shoulder "she's going to be fine, Ishinn knows what he's doing" she assured him**_

_**The man smiled weakly at her and turned back to the small woman **_

"_**I'm Niro… the woman over there…" he said pointing to her "Is Mistuki" he said then turned to Masaki**_

_**She smiled "My fiancé is Ishinn, my name is Masaki" who sat beside him**_

"_**There!" Ishinn said as he took out the some gloves and threw them out**_

_**He walked over to Niro and Masaki "she will be fine but let her rest for the night…" he said to Niro**_

_**Niro nodded and smiled at the man "thank you… I owe you" he said while Ishinn just shook his head**_

"_**No need, I did this because I wanted to it's on me" Ishinn said smiling **_

_**He laughed "still thank you!" Niro said looking at Mitsuki's body**_

* * *

"Since that night I and Masaki had been friends with your parents Rukia-Chan" Ishinn sat looking at the two

Rukia closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Ichigo who just blushed lightly "I see…" she mumbled

"How did my mom and dad get along?" Rukia asked letting one eye to open and look to Ishinn

Ishinn smiled "They loved each other" he said letting himself relax "I don't know what caused Niro to kill her those years ago…"

"My dad just went insane, that night when my mother died" Rukia shook her head

Ichigo hugged her "I think Rukia wants to know more about her parents" he said relaxed as Rukia leaned on him

Ishinn smiled- a real smile not an idiotic one- "You look like your mother Rukia… "

Rukia smiled "you have a few qualities I can tell that were both your parents" Ishinn finished putting his hand on his chin

"Our families use to be really close… but I never told you two because I thought it was to early" Ishinn let a laugh out

Then he smiled idiotically letting his genuine smile loose "besides I wasn't planning to tell you two until I got some grandchildren!"

Both Ichigo and Rukia blushed "Uh… Kurosaki-san" Rukia muttered

"No… I know you two will get me many, many grandchildren!" Ishinn yelled hopping up

Ichigo was back to hitting his father while Rukia stayed still letting the information Ishinn told her sink in

She smiled to herself "at least I know now how they use to be…" she said imagining her parents smiling

Rukia focused on her mother but when she turned to see her father's face… the one when he was drunk

Suddenly Rukia heard something beside her, she opened her eyes and glanced down to see a crumpled piece of paper

She raised and eye brow and grabbed it curiously eyeing it having a feeling in her gut… this was not good

Sighing Rukia held the crumpled paper tightly in her hands standing up to go to Ichigo's room

"I'll be upstairs!" Rukia yelled as she walked up the stairs

Ichigo stopped fighting to look at Rukia until he felt his father's fist land on his cheek

* * *

Rukia huffed and jumped backwards onto the bed letting her arms rest on both sides of her body

She eyed the crumbled paper then lifted it up for it to be in front of her face

Opening the crumpled paper she began to read, as she read she felt her eyes wide and her chest tighten

_Hello Rukia-Chan… _

_Come home… I even have Renji here sitting waiting for you_

_Don't even think of telling anyone because there's a sniper that is ready to shoot your lover boy and father_

_Now get out of the house and no one will die _

_Love Niro _

Rukia bit her lip thoughts in her mind 'how did my father get this to me without anyone knowing…? Renji…?' more thoughts clouded her mind

She stood up and looked out the window to see a person with a sniper aiming the window where Ichigo was in

Breathing in she closed her eyes "do it… and no one dies…" she whispered to herself

Rukia began to walk out the room and down the stairs "I have to visit my brother!" she yelled as Ichigo eyed her

"Rukia, are you ok?" Ichigo asked letting go of his father and walked over to Rukia noticing her distress

She bit her lip harder "I have something to do my brother wants to see me… and you know him…" Rukia said smiling sheepishly

Ichigo smiled back "want me to come?" Ichigo asked in case

"No Ichigo, calm down I'm not going to be kidnapped" Rukia said 'I'm going over there myself…' she thought

Ichigo the frowned mumbling a "fine…" he hugged her as she walked out alone

She started walking to her old home looking back to see the sniper getting ready to leave

She realized this is the first time she had been outside without Ichigo

Holding in her breath she continues to walk seeing the river bank Ichigo's mother had died

She frowned 'what if I were to be that girl that Ichigo tried to save those years ago' she thought

'I could let myself fall off the edge and into the river…' she let her eyes darken

She turned away from the river 'but I can't do that… Ichigo would worry too much…' she sighed as she walked to her home… old home

She stopped at the front step and opened it expecting to see her father but ended up seeing something that scared her to much

Rukia gasped and let tears slide down her face as she watched what was in front of her

_Renji… _

He sat on a chair tied up while breathing hard, cut's all over him

Blood was around him as she looked like he was about to lose consciousness

"Renji!" Rukia yelled dashing to him untying the ropes around him he groaned in pain

'Too much blood…' Rukia thought as she helped him up 'he needs help now!'

"Rukia… you baka…" she heard him talk while he was on her back "shut up…" Rukia mumbled while sniffing and trying to fight any more tears

"Father if you're in here I promise to return if you don't hurt anyone else…" Rukia said

Silence…

Rukia closed her eyes and opened the door 'by now he would have stopped us' she thought running back to Ichigo's home

She ran through the river bank remembering the day she _actually _met Ichigo… when his mother was dying.

It started to rain on her and her red haired friend, Rukia started panting as she raced to find Ichigo's home

Feeling Renji's heart beat slowing down she panicked and ran faster

Tears still went down her face as she felt her heart sinking little by little having a gut feeling that back home something was wrong

Panting she heard a gunshot near Ichigo's home, she felt herself starting to feel numb

She looked over to a forest and ran into it knowing it was a faster way to get to Ichigo's home

Her body felt more numb and cold as she ran through the forest, she couldn't even feel Renji on her back

Running still she felt like giving up on running until she saw the home

The home of the only person that cared for her… that loved her…

"Ichigo…" she mumbled as she ran into the house letting Renji lay on the patient bed

Shivering slightly she ran all over the house for Ichigo or his father

Running up the stairs she checked all the rooms

Rukia's last spot to check was his room, she sobbed as she grabbed the door handle hoping not to see what she dreaded

She opened it and screamed letting the tears go down faster felt her legs give up she landed on her knees

Her hands were on her head "Ichigo!" she screamed her chest tightening feeling nothing except her emotions

There stood her father over Ichigo with a knife smirking as Ichigo laid on the floor unconscious

Blood all over; _his _blood… "No…no…no, no…" Rukia whispered to herself

Her knees starting to feel weak and her heart felt like it would explode

Her father standing smirking like he did something he should have been proud

"No, why… why, father… why…" Rukia sobbed hysterically

Her heart was sinking…

_She could hear it shaking… breaking… _

_She could see him dying… _

"No!" Rukia screamed her hands on the ground supporting her shacking body

_No… why didn't you leave me… you shouldn't… _

_"**R-run!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo as he looked at her determined to bring her with him**_

_**"Only if you come with me!" he yelled offering her his hand**_

_**"FINE JUST GO NOW!" **_

She crawled over to Ichigo and held his hand whispering a prayer

_Don't you dare go anywhere without me…_

"Don't die…" Rukia whispered as she heard her father's laughing as she felt a pain in her back

_You're breaking your promise… please just stay with me…_

**_"Are you even ready to take care of me for years? Huh!Why didn't you leave me!" Rukia yelled at him sniffing every once in a while._**

**_Ichigo hugged her tighter "I'll be your friend and I'll never leave you I promise."_**

**_'You promise…' Rukia thinks hugging him tighter_**

**_"Good…" she sniffed _**

Her body went numb; she lost her will seeing Ichigo's body on the floor

_Why him? Oh why him someone please tell me… _

She felt her body feel cold knowing her father still taking things out on her

_Please Ichigo… don't….don't die… I love you…_

She smiled –a sad smile- despite the pain she was in and held tighter to Ichigo

_At least my last moment was with him… _

**_With the person I love..._**

She thought as she let her eyes close and welcomed the darkness hearing sounds that happened around her

_Don't start going without me… wait for me Ichigo_

_..._

_"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" _

* * *

….Wow… I didn't think I could go through with having Ichigo close to death…

Don't worry this isn't the last chapter, there is still like 1 more or 2

Few things if you didn't understand

After Ishinn explained what happened that letter was from her father telling her to leave the house

Remember last chapter? Renji? Knife? Niro? If you have no idea what I'm talking about I'm disappointed

But yeah Renji didn't believe her before

Remember the dream Rukia had in chapter 12? This is her dream only that it's real life

So it affects her way more than her dream did

Review… or else I'll kill off Renji! Not I 3 Renji, Ichigo and Rukia so I felt sad making them be in pain but o well lol


	16. Last Chapter happy ending yay

My last chapter for this story…

It's short and cheesy probably but idc! I finished! That's good enuff for me!

Anyways

Enjoy!

* * *

Groaning I got up letting my eyes open and fine out I was in a hospital room

My eyes widened as I remembered… everything

I shot out of the bed ignoring the pain my body was giving me "Ichigo…!" I whispered to myself in alarm

The nurses came to me and started trying to make me lie down I protested loudly but they got me down eventually

I kept struggling until I heard a slight chuckling come from behind the curtain beside me

"Ichigo…?"

3rd person

"HEY DON'T FORCE ME DOWN!" Rukia yelled trying to kick the nurses off of her

the nurses forced her down as Rukia squirmed "I NEED TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS OK!" Rukia screeched

Ichigo heard her yelling and smiled softly, "GAHH LET ME GO!"

He started chuckling and the yelling stopped.

There was no noise coming from Rukia as she heard the chuckle

"Ichigo…?" Rukia asked uncertainty laced along her tone

Ichigo smiled, happy to hear her voice "I'm here… I didn't break my promise…" he said

_**

* * *

**_

As I was in the darkness I heard shuffling, sobbing

_**I felt like I had opened my eyes because I saw Rukia crying in front of me **_

"_**No…no…no, no" she whispered to me as I couldn't seem to move**_

"_**No… why, father…why?" she sobbed harder it felt as if the whole time I was helpless I couldn't comfort her**_

_**I felt horrible seeing the girl I loved sobbing like this, I felt he had failed her… failed to protect her**_

"_**No!" she screamed falling forward but kept her hands supporting her body **_

_**She looked at me with her violet eyes **_

_**Crawling to my body she reached for my hand and held on to it**_

_**I wanted to hold onto her hand too but I couldn't move my mind was numb it felt like I couldn't think**_

"_**Don't die…" she whispered staring at me it seemed as if she was breaking **_

_**She smiled sadly and rested her head, her hand tightly clutching my hand**_

_**She fell unconscious and I was forced back into darkness **_

* * *

"Thank you Ichigo…" Ichigo suddenly heard her say and he looked at the curtain and frowned

"Can you please move the curtains?" he asked the nurses nodded and moved the curtain to show a bandaged smiling Rukia

What Rukia saw was a very much bandaged Ichigo with what seemed a black eye, she laughed

"I…" she stopped and her smile dropped

"What happened to my father?" she questioned the nurses who shrugged at her unknowingly

Suddenly a knock was heard to reveal Urahara "I know the answer to that Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san" he said

Ichigo looked surprised to see Urahara here but said nothing

"What the hell are you doing here Urahara?" Rukia questioned as if reading Ichigo's mind, he smirked

Urahara chuckled and let his hands up in the air as if he proclaimed something joyous "your father is in jail for life!"

Rukia frowned and tried to cross her arms which pained her but she ignored it "should have killed him…" she mumbled

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement then frowned "I wish I could have killed him…" he muttered

Rukia looked at Ichigo and grabbed a stuffy and chucked it at him

"What the hell midget!" he said holding up the white stuffy

That's when Rukia realized what it was…

"CHAPPY!" Rukia squealed jumping to Ichigo's bed and then hugging the stuffy

She then stopped groaned loudly in pain and landed beside Ichigo in his patient bed

He laughed "nice one midget…" he said while she muttered a 'shut up' to him

"So uh… how hurt were we because I feel like crap" Ichigo said looking at the nurses

The nurses smiled at him, opening their mouths to respond but Urahara answered

"Both of you broke 1 bone the rest are mostly deep cuts, maybe even a fractured bone…" he said walking up to them

Rukia nodded lightly "which bone did I break?" Rukia asked as Urahara raised an eyebrow at her

"Which one do you think Kuchiki-san?" Urahara said hiding his face under his fan

Rukia thought for 1 second before replying "my right leg?" she questioned

Urahara clapped "winner! Now Kurosaki-san what about you?" Urahara said

Ichigo smirked "my left arm" he said

Urahara made a dinging noise "you are right!" he yelled smiling

Rukia laughed then smiled to herself letting her thoughts stray

_So my dad's in jail huh…? _

She grinned and looked at Ichigo

_Aizen is dead… _

She looked at her hands and rested her head

_Is this finally over?_

She asked herself before her violet eyes widened,

_Yes… it is… I can finally be with Ichigo…_

Rukia's grin went wider

_This is all over…! I can be in peace…! My rain is finally done after 15 years?_

Ichigo looked at her grinning "so…" he started

Rukia turned to him "BAKA! THIS IS AWESOME…! THIS IS OVER!" Rukia cheered raising her arms in the air while the nurses huffed

She put her arms down and apologized for doing that to her body

"So… we can now be in peace?" Ichigo questioned smirking at her while Rukia frowned at him

She nodded "Aizen is dead… my dad is in jail… I can still live with you" she said letting herself lean on him

"I guess so… But at least we made it out of this alive…" he muttered letting her lean on him even if it pained him

Rukia smiled lightly at him and sighed

"We are going to be in here for forever…" she muttered eyeing the hospital room

Ichigo still had his scowl in place but smirked "yep…" he said

**

* * *

**

1 year Later July 15th** Ichigo's Birthday**

"Happy birthday!" every screamed as they hopped out of random things Ichigo smirked at them

He scoffed "I saw that coming" he as he walked in some girls pouted

Girls the class started to talk *cough* flirt *cough* with Ichigo but he wasn't paying much attention

Rukia came into the room with a cake in her hands smiling proudly of her creation that had

_Happy birthday Ichigo! _

And icing with a guitar in it, since she knew he enjoyed his music

Easily she told everyone to move to present it to the birthday boy as he smirked at her

Some of the girls still didn't like Rukia for being his girlfriend but they came anyways

Rukia left the cake in front of him and everyone started to sing happy birthday to him

Once everyone had finished singing Rukia leaned in and kissed Ichigo as his smirk wiped off his face and he turned red

They still didn't kiss much so it still had that effect on him while Rukia now carried his smirk

"Happy birthday Ichigo," she said as she cut a piece of cake and started eating it beside Ichigo

He smiled lightly, his scowl still there, but hey… it's always there…

"Thank you…" he said eating his cake as he relaxed himself into the chair

A year since the incident and it was as if all their problems had gone since Rukia's father had been in jail

A year since they have told each other they had loved each other

A year since they almost died

But they never regretted having to now that their life is peaceful

_The End… for now… mwah aha _

* * *

YYYAAAAAYYYYYY xD

I finished I can't believe I finished!

This is the first fan fic I finished so I want to give special thanks to my reviewers!

FalconRuki~ thanks for the help and being patient!

Aizawa Ayumi ~ thanks for the boosts in spirit

Jeneca~ so many reviews from you! Thank you!

Deadpoolhunk~ thaaaannkkkkss!

To the other people who reviewed….

I DON'T THINK I WOULD HAVE FINISHED WITHOUT YOU GUYS!

Thank you and hope you like my fic! Still review I want to know what people thought of this!


	17. The starting of the sequel

HAI GUYS!

It's a chapter for the REAL ending to this to start up a sequel in my account.

By the way I'm going to post this story up in deviant art so if you guys see it in there that's my account.

Hope you guys like it and no Rukia normally doesn't have nightmares

NOT IN YEARS!

HARHARHAR

Sorry I feel really retarded at the moment…

Anways hope you guys like the starting up of the next sequel.

It's not long it's kind of liek a prolouge

* * *

"_Father" _

_I had many questions for you_

_Why?_

_Was it because I looked like mom? _

_Why?_

_Was it because of the alcohol?_

_Why?_

_Did you take your pain out on me? _

_Why? _

_Because it was you._

_Because of you I never really have a normal father in my life, blood relation. My sister… Is with Byakuya_

_But I want to thank you for one thing_

_For letting me meet Ichigo_

_The feeling have happiness and the feel of people caring_

_It was amazing when I felt it_

* * *

"_Mama…" _

Rukia let her eyes open and noticed that she was crying, a young boy with dark spiky hair looked at her curiously.

"Hey… Ichiro…" Rukia mumbled pulling the young boy into her arms "are you okay?" she whispered to the boy

"I'm fine mama! But you were crying…"

"Who was crying?" suddenly another more mature voice came.

"Nobody now go back to sleep Ichigo…" Rukia replied to the orange haired man beside her who just smirked

"No thanks you got me awake now… No way am I going to miss a 'mother to son' moment" he said ass he looked to the raven haired mother and son.

Rukia sighed

"Fine but turn on the TV then we probably still have an hour till you have to go and I'm already wide awake…" Rukia mumbled pulling Ichiro closer to her and petting his hair

Ichigo laughed slightly and turned on the TV "what the hell-"

"Ichigo…"

"Excuse me… What do we watch oh powerful madam?"

"You're so lucky I'm holding Ichiro right now…" the said boy laughed at his parents and had a giant grin on his face

"Also why were you crying?" Ichigo asked suddenly as they watched the TV "dammit I thought you forgot…" she mumbled

"Now who's the one who swears?"

"Shut up!" Ichiro laughed again.

"It was a dream about my father Ichigo" suddenly the tension in the room went sky rocketing higher. The only person that didn't notice was Ichiro

"Mama who was grandpa?" Rukia looked at her boy

"You wouldn't want to know him honey…" she muttered and she leaned down to kiss the young boys forehead

"What about grandma?" both Ichigo and Rukia smiled. "Ichigo talk about your mom I know how much she meant to you and you had her longer than me…"

"Well to _both _of us" Rukia chuckled at how Ichigo disobeyed or order "our mothers were important always warming up the place"

"Everywhere they went it was full of good times and she was never mad at someone in front of us well except for our fathers" Ichigo explained

"Just like you two!" Rukia bit her lip "not exactly…!" she chuckled humorlessly

"Our mothers… left early but we still remember them clear as day" Ichigo mumbled to the boy as he lifted up his hand to mess up his hair just a little more

Ichiro fortunately didn't understand what they meant by 'left early' but grinned anyways

"Now Ichiro you should go to sleep… Or else Ichigo will come eat you"

"HEY..!" Ichigo yelled, Rukia gave him a look saying 'shut up or else' and he quieted down

"Yeah I'll come eat you" he mumbled turning to the TV leaving both Rukia and Ichiro to laugh. She stood up slowly and smiled when it didn't hurt (-I get headaches for a few seconds when I wake up sometimes _)

Rukia picked up the young boy and walked out of the room to his while Ichigo just looked at the TV silently watching the news.

_Recently our prison in Kakuraka city has had more than a quarter of its prisoners escape…_

Ichigo looked more attentive at the TV

The news reporter kept talking but under her ,names was listed of the prisoners and what Ichigo saw made him be frightened for once

Niro Korra - Rukia's father

He kept his eyes glued onto the screen and got up quickly walking to Ichiro's room. There he saw Rukia putting him to sleep and he couldn't help but smile in both relief and contentment

"Come on Rukia let's go to bed…" Ichigo mumbled to the woman who just grinned back at him and walked towards him with a smile on her face

"Okay…"she replied as they both made their way back. Ichigo turned off the TV and glanced at the clock

_7:30_

"I'm going to get Tatsuki to replace me for today" Rukia frowned at him "don't take advantage of your friend's idiot…" she mumbled

Ichigo glanced at the TV and looked back at Rukia "I'm doing it anyways" he responded as he slipped into the bed that she has already been laying on

"Night…" Rukia mumbled coming close to Ichigo who put an arm around her and smile gently letting his scowl go

"Night Rukia…" he mumbled hoping what had happened on the TV was going to be solved before anything could happen.

* * *

:D

Ichiro – means first born son and I wanted to have something close to Ichigo's name so when I found it I was like

OMG YESH

So um review and if you guys feel like this will be interesting I will continue it :3

**You know you want to press the button**


End file.
